Stay
by bveronika
Summary: Demi and Selena finally get what they've wanted... a relationship with each other, but only right before Demi has to leave for tour. When Demi returns from her tour, both girls have secrets. Will they be able to stay together? Or will their secrets tear them apart? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

The girls stood in front of each other, taking in the other, engraving the view in their heads. They wouldn't be able to see each other for 6 months; this was their temporary good-bye. Demi had very little time before having to board her plane for her first leg of the tour. This was it. The girls embraced while everyone watched the best friends cry together, completely oblivious to what had gone down between them last night. It was the best night ever, a night neither girl would forget.

_The girls walk into Demi's room, Selena shutting the door gently behind them. Demi jumps onto her bed, sliding under the covers, exhausted from the day. They had spent the whole day together laughing, crying, reminiscing about their 10 years of friendship. After shutting the door, Selena walks over to the bed, taking off her sweatshirt and lays down next to the almost asleep Demi._

_"I don't know how I'm going to be able to survive 6 months so far away from everyone- friends, family... you," Demi says almost in a whisper, scooting closer to Selena, letting the warmth of their bodies come together. Selena wraps her arm around her, resting her head on Demi's._

_"I love you more than anything in the world. You've completed my life. Have fun, get drunk, meet new fans, live life. I'll be waiting for you," Selena whispers in her ear. A small, shy smile begins to find its place on Demi's beautiful, youthful face. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you know that Demi?" Demi lifts her head, gazing into Selena's brown eyes. Demi sighs, leaning closer into Selena._

_"Wha..what are you doing," Selena asks, taken back by the sudden closeness. She finds her brain completely blank. The only thought dancing in her head is one of kissing Demi's soft lips. Both girls continue to move closer into each other. They've been restraining themselves for so long, they both long for the other in ways neither could've imagined._

_When only inches from Selena's lips, Demi smiles and opens her mouth to speak. "We've been waiting so long for this, why am I so nervous?" Selena giggles. Demi has had more experience in this department, Selena should be the nervous one right now. Both girls stare immensely into the others' eye, wanting to dominate the other, but also wanting to take it slow. Selena, surprisingly, is the one to make the move. Their lips crash against each other, finally. It's nothing either have ever experienced before. Yes, both have kissed guys, and those kisses meant a lot and were special in their own ways, but this is different. Both realize this is not about gender; this doesn't feel different because they're girls, this feels different because it feels right._

_As time passes by, their kiss deepens. Demi's tongue seeks permission for more. At the entrance of Selena's mouth, Demi glides her tongue along the bottom lip of her best friend. Selena tries to tease Demi a little by not granting her access to the inside of her mouth. Demi soon becomes impatient and starts biting gently on her lip. Selena begins to pull back._

_"Ow! Why'd you do that?" asks Selena, rubbing her lip. Demi pulls Selena back to her and smiles._

_"Because you, my dear, are teasing me and I don't like it. I want you so ba-" Demi says, getting cut off by a pair of soft lips. This time Selena seeks entrance, and Demi quickly accepts. The heat- filled kiss lasts for what seems like forever when Selena pulls back, grinning. She asks Demi to take off her shirt, and seeing Demi having a hard time, does it for her. When the shirt finally comes off, Selena stares in admiration at the gorgeous girl in front of her. She's never seen anything so beautiful, so seductive and so god-like in her life._

_Demi lays on her back as Selena straddles her, starts kissing and soon sucking and biting on her neck. Demi lays back helpless, letting little gasps come out of her mouth. Once Selena is sure she's left a love bite, she begins to go down on Demi's body, taking off the bra that blocks access to big, round breasts, but is soon interrupted when Demi begins to talk._

_"Ya know, I can't be the only one naked here. Take off your shirt, too."_

_Selena slowly takes off her sweatshirt and then shirt, and then bra while watching Demi. Demi's eyes soon drift from the brown eyes to the bare torso of Selena._

_"That's better."_

_The less experienced girl goes back to the longing breasts. She cups them in her hands, slowly and gently rubbing them. She leans over and starts kissing the right breast while squeezing the other in her hand still. Soon she sucks hard on the breast, thinking about the time the girls were joking about how hard she must suck to get milk out of Demi. Selena is so zoned-out, focusing on what she's doing, she doesn't hear the older girl start moaning. Selena moves on to the other breast, nibbling it gently and playing with the hard nipple with her tongue. At this point Demi is going crazy, so Selena moves down the body further._

_Selena gets off of Demi and they begin removing the clothing that remains. Demi, taking off her yoga pants and Selena taking off her jeans. Once all remaining clothing has been removed, they hop back onto the bed. Neither have seen the other naked before, so they take the time to appreciate the view._

* * *

**_Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic, let me know how you like it! I know this chapter is really short...like really short, but I just wanted to post this to see how y'all would like it. So review, or don't. But it'd be appreciated! I have alot of this story already written, so updates will be frequent. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wow. You..you're so...beautiful." Demi says to Selena. They find themselves in a hug, something that has been shared between them hundreds of times before._

_"Our boobs are touching..." Selena jokes, something Demi usually says, but every other time they were fully clothed._

_Wanting to get back into the mood, Selena continues where she left off. She pushes Demi back and trails her finger down the middle of her body, starting between her collar bones. When her finger nears Demi's stomach, Demi begins to laugh. She is uncontrollably ticklish. Selena uses this to her advantage (and entertainment) and tickles her. Both girls are soon laughing so hard that their stomachs ache._

_After the moment of laughter, Selena pushes herself further down on the bed and goes to open Demi's legs, which are already halfway open._

_The older girl stars kissing the younger girl's inner thighs over and over again, each time slowly gaining progress to Demi's wet vagina. Demi can't take the excitement anymore, and tries to position her vagina closer to Selena's mouth. Selena smiles, loving how crazy she's making Demi._

_"GOD, SELENA! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" screams Demi, causing Selena's smile to widen. She loves hearing Demi beg for her, it's an extreme turn-on. Upon her request, Selena takes one big lick of Demi's vagina and slides two fingers into her. She is pleasantly surprised as to how sweet Demi tastes, and longs for more. She finds the clit and starts playing with it with her tongue. Wanting to satisfy Demi the best she can, Selena starts moving her tongue in circles on the clit, then back and forth. She still can't believe how incredible Demi tastes. She could eat her out all night long._

_Selena feels herself getting wetter and wetter as Demi continues to moan and groan and whispering her name. Selena takes her tongue and starts spelling out words on Demi's oh so wet vagina: I- L-O-V-E- Y-O-U. Y-O-U- A-R-E- S-O-B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. Knowing Demi wouldn't be able to tell what she was spelling, she also adds: W-I-L-L- Y-O-U- M-A-R-R-Y- M-E-?_

_Seeming pleased with herself, the older girl shifts her focus back to her goal: getting Demi to orgasm. She starts pumping her fingers in and out of the older girl harder and harder while increasing the pace of her tongue on Demi's clit. As Demi nears orgasm, Selena feels the vagina walls tightening in on her fingers and Demi's back begins to arch. Demi was cumming an enormous amount that it was slowly soaking the sheets. And then finally..._

_"OH. MY. GOD." Demi manages to say, completely out of breath. Selena smiles, starting to lick off the sweetest thing she's ever tasted off of her face. Demi's cum was everywhere. She couldn't wait to be able to lick it off of everything it was on, letting Demi watch her as she enjoyed the younger girl. She removes her head from between the legs and kneels in front of Demi, taking the two fingers that were in the vagina, and puts them in her mouth, slowly licking off the cum dripping down her hand. After finishing that, Selena licks the cum off of the sheets, and lands back in front of Demi's vagina, still very much wet. She grins, and places her face between the legs and takes 5 huge licks and swallows._

_"You're crazy! You just can't get enough of me!"_

_"You're so fucking delicious, I could do this FOREVER." Selena replies, hoping that she would indeed be with this girl forever, and could do this forever. She knew she had to spend the rest of her life with Demi, they were meant to be together._

* * *

**_So, just to clarify, Selena is the older one (She was born in July; Demi was born in August). Also, all of this so far, besides the very first paragraph of this story, is a flashback. After this chapter, it will not be a flashback. I didn't really go into characterization of Demi and Selena, but as you can hopefully see, Selena is the shyer one. This is her first time. It is not Demi's first time; she is experienced. Not with girls, but in general. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_As I said before, this is now in "present" time. I know I kind of skip over their whole time apart, but as the story progresses, there will be flashbacks so you guys know what happened in their time apart. It'll work out, just bare with me please! And thank you to the anon who pointed out I said Selena was the younger one previously, before my edit. It's been fixed :) Selena is older than Demi. I guess that's all for now, enjoy!_**

* * *

As Demi boards her plane, thoughts of last night linger in her head. She remembers Selena saying she could eat her out forever. Did she really mean_ forever_ or was it something she just said out of pleasure? Demi hated the idea of leaving right after the two had gotten intimate. She was worried the bond between them could be ruined and she wouldn't even be there in person to fight for what she wanted if she had to. But what can you do when you have hundreds of screaming fans waiting excitedly to see you? Demi finds her seat, next to a cute old lady, and takes the item in her pocket, out.

Back at home, Selena sits down on her bed, exhausted. Starting to cry from missing Demi already, she starts thinking of things she could do to keep her preoccupied for 6 months while waiting for Demi's return home. She knows that she'll plan a welcome home party with all of Demi's closest friends, but that won't need to be planned for a long time yet. And then the thought comes to her.

* * *

The months pass by slowly for each girl, although Demi is plenty busy with all her performances. She loves singing; everyone is amazing, the fans, the dancers, the crew. Selena has managed to keep herself busy by hanging out with friends, and taking an online course school in order to keep her mind sharp. Not one night is missed of their daily Skype chats. It's something both look forward to at the end of a long day. Both feel the distance hasn't ruined anything, but only made the friendship stronger. But the day has finally arrived; Selena is going to surprise Demi by going to one of her concerts nearby!

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

Don't get me wrong, I love going on tour. I love my fans more than anything in this world...well almost anything. But sometimes touring just gets to be too much, and at the end of the day I just want to go home and cuddle up next to Selena.

I've been on the road for more than 3 months and it's always the same routine: wake up, meeting, rehearse, eat, sleep, concert, sleep. Over and over and over...

I wake up at the usual time when on tour, 5 a.m. I will never be used to waking up this early. I get out of my bed and start my long day. In the past, my mom has come on tour with me and she'd make breakfast, set out my clothes and everything to conserve my energy, but she couldn't come this time, which really sucks. I grab leggings, my bra, underwear, socks, my "the only coke I do is diet" shirt, a jeans jacket, and my black studded combat boots. I put everything on the counter in the en suite bathroom, and start running the water in the shower. I take my clothes off and step into the almost burning water.**  
**

My shower time is the only time I ever have to relax, and I spend as long as I feel I can afford. When I finish, I get dressed and head to the hotel conference room. I have a meeting with my manager in 5 minutes, and he hates when I'm late. I'm always late for my meetings- I can't help it! I'm a girl, I take my time.

The meetings are the same everyday; we go over my day and my concert order. Tonight I'm in Houston, not far from my home. I wish I could just use the day to see my family and Selena. But my manager was totally against it. Something about "getting in the concert mood". Psh, whatever. I don't need to get in the mood, I just need to place my foot on the stage and let the music take over, and that's it- that's how I get all my energy needed for my performance. But, unfortunately I have to listen to my manager or I'll be short a manager. And finding a new one is just too time consuming.

I get up ready to leave the meeting and proceed with my day. Next up: Rehearsal.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I called Demi's manager, who happens to be a family friend, as soon as I got the idea to see her. I decided that I would come while she was in rehearsal, it made the most sense. We'd get some time to spend alone, which was all I really wanted. Her manager was totally against the idea, but I don't care- I'm going to see my Dems, and I'm going to see her today!

The concert is 2 hours away from here, so I leave at 6 a.m. I know Demi's tour schedule like the back of my hand, and I know rehearsal starts at 6:30 and goes to about 9. I'll be waiting for Demi in her hotel room when she comes back for breakfast, and we'll either go out or I'll make something. I haven't decided that.

...

I get to Houston at 8:30 a.m., leaving just enough time to find the hotel and meet with Demi's manager to get her hotel key card. The drive was terrible. I absolutely hate driving, and traffic was freaking insane. Who in their right mind drives so early in the morning?! I mean I was driving, but for a very good reason. What could everybody in the whole state of Texas possibly have going on at 6 o'clock in the morning? Ugh.

I get out of the car, and approach the Hilton entrance to see Demi's manager waiting for me.

"Hello, Selena. It's been a while. How are you," she asks as she walks towards me, opening her arms to hug me. She's beautiful, I think to myself. Of course not in the way I see Demi as beautiful, but she's still beautiful. Her dark brown hair falls 2-3 inches past her shoulders. She stands at about 5'7 with the help of her black, patent leather stilettos. Her legs are long, and muscular. But not muscular to the point where it's unattractive or manly. They're sexy legs, actually.

"Hey, Karen. I'm still alive, so I guess all is well. How about you?" I return the hug and walk with Karen into the lobby.

Karen sighs, "Well, you know Demi. She keeps me on my toes. It's really sweet of you to surprise her. She's going to be so happy. I'm sorry about not wanting you to come; this tour has been so stressful."

"It's not a problem. I'm sorry for disregarding what you said and coming anyway. I just miss her..." We stop at the elevator doors, Karen presses the up button and the door opens with a ding. We step inside the elevator, and I start panicking. All 3 walls of the elevator are mirrors. You see your reflection staring back at you, again and again. I quickly shut my eyes.

"She's on the 26th floor, room 808. Here's the key. I'm getting off here. I don't enjoy huge hotel rooms like Demi seems to like. See you later, I guess." Karen says as she exits the elevator.

I look at my phone, it's 8:55. Demi should be back in 20 minutes. Just in time, I think. I walk off the elevator as quickly as possible and begin wandering the hall looking for Demi's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry this took me so long to put up; I just had finals week and my new trimester started. Ugh school. Um also, I realize these are short. I need to get these short chapters out of the way. Longer ones are on the way. Spring Break is coming up soon, so in about 2 weeks is when you should be expecting longer chapters :)_**

* * *

I find Demi's room at the end of the hallway, and insert the key into the slot. When the light changes from red to green, I press down on the handle and push the door open. The room is huge, overwhelming really. I don't know why Demi likes such huge rooms. I guess it comes with celebrity status; you have to have the best of everything, especially when you have the money for it.

The room is a mess, there are clothes scattered everywhere. I shake my head. This is so typical of Demi. I guess she keeps her room like she keeps her mind, a puzzle no one but her can figure out. I step over a tank top and open Demi's suitcase. Since I have some time to kill, I might as well clean up for her.

I run around the room trying to decipher clean clothes from dirty, dress from recreation. By the time I'm done, it's 9:10 and Demi should be arriving in 5 minutes. I take the 5 minutes to go to the bathroom and freshen up a little since I'm now a mess myself.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

As soon as I'm done with rehearsal, I walk to the car waiting for me and head back to my hotel. I just want to sleep for days. Nothing is more exhausting than tour. It's a 20 minute drive back to my hotel, and in that time I pass out.

"Miss. Lovato," my driver begins, "We've arrived at your hotel." I wake up slowly, mumbling a thanks to Tom. Just as I'm about to open my door, someone on the other side opens it for me. I recognize the boy as the bell-hop.

"Aw, thank you! You didn't have to do that. I may be a celebrity, but I still open my own doors," I say to him as I get out of the black Suburban.

"You're not just any celebrity; you're Demi Lovato, my favorite celebrity!" He says as he starts walking besides me, racing to get the next door.

"That means so much to me, thank you!" I stop and look in my purse for the extra tickets I have for my concert tonight. "Here are two tickets for my concert tonight. They're VIP, so you can come after to my hangout! I hope to see you there." I say as I hand him the tickets. I love my Lovatics. Many people don't realize how many boy Lovatics I have. And I love them all!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so, so, so, so much! This is amazing. You..you're just amazing and so pretty. Oh my goodness! This is so surreal." I give him a small hug and tell him that I'll see him later. I walk to the elevator and press the button. Just as the door is about to open, I decide to take the stairs instead. I know, a celebrity taking the stairs, shocking right? I actually love taking the stairs. It's good exercise and it gives me time to think. Twenty-six floors may be a lot, but it's nothing when I know that I get royal treatment everywhere else.

5 minutes later I arrive on the twenty-sixth floor, and I'm really out of breath. I practically ran up the stairs. Gotta keep my ass nice somehow. I take a minute break before continuing to my room. When I get to my door, I hear water running inside. I panic and start to open the door. Oh, God. Did I forget to turn off the sink? No, I turned it off. Or did I? Oh no. What if the whole room is flooded. No, that can't be. Water would be seeping out from beneath the door.

I finally get the door open after some difficulties, and rush to the bathroom where the water noise is coming from. I barge the door open and gasp.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I'm about finished washing my face when the bathroom door gets opened violently. Demi runs in and as soon as she sees me, she gasps.

"Hey, Dems!" I say as I go over to hug her.

"Wh..what are you doing here?! How'd you get in here?" she says. I pull back from the hug and take her soft face in the palms of my hands, and look into her brown orbs before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I missed you... I needed to see you so I talked to Karen. She gave me your other room key." Demi takes a hold of my hand and begins guiding us out of the bathroom into what I guess you would call a living room. I glance down at our interlocked hands. I've always thought there was nothing more perfect than how our hands fit with each other. Not only were we a perfect fit in our hearts, we were a perfect fit physically, too.

We both sit down on the couch and hug again.

"I see you cleaned up my room. Thank you, Sel. I needed to pick my outfit for the concert. You know how I like to dress like I normally dress. Costumes are so much work."

"It's no problem. How was rehearsal, love? You look drained." I say as I take her hands and interlock them with mine again. There's nothing in this world that sends shivers down my spine like Demi's touch. It's electrifying.

"Uh...it was okay, I suppose. I'm just ready to get this tour over with. It's tiring, and I miss you. Everyday, all day all I can think about is being with you again. I look drained, because I am drained. Do you mind sleeping with me? I wanna cuddle." She stands up and starts taking her combat boots off. I follow after her, and go to the bed. We both climb in. Demi and I are facing each other on our sides.

"Thank you for coming, Selena. I love you so mu-" she says, right before falling fast asleep. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, baby girl. You have no idea." I gently roll her over to her other side. I lay behind her and place my head next to her shoulder, and arm over her waist. This is the best place in the world, I think to myself. Right here, with Demi in my arms. Nothing can be wrong when she's in my arms sleeping so beautifully.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry this has taken so long. I'm finally on break, so I finally get time to write.**_

_**Happy Easter to all my Christian readers, and Happy Passover to my Jewish readers :)**_

_**Enjoy! (?) **_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

I woke up two hours later still cuddled up next to Selena. She had her arm draped over my waist. I think I remember her kissing my forehead right before I fell asleep, but I'm not sure. She treats and loves me so well. There has never been someone who treated me as well as her.

I carefully lift her arm off of me and slid out of the bed. I grab my phone off of the table and look at the messages. All of them are from Karen. Figures.

'How did you like the surprise?'

'Have you guys eaten? Would you like to meet me for breakfast?'

'Demi, are you okay? Why aren't you responding?'

'Okay, well I'm sure you and Selena are busy ;) Have fun! I'll see you later'

I laugh a little too loud at the last message, and hear Selena moving around on the bed. I look over my shoulder and see her slowly open her eyes.

"Good morning, Lena," I say as I walk over to kiss her. She smiles and pulls me down on top of her.

"That was the best nap I've had since you left."

"Me too, baby. Me too. So, I'm really hungry and I need to eat before my concert. But I need to take a shower first." I quickly kiss Selena on her cheek and walk over to the bathroom to start my shower...again.

"Okay, I'm really hungry too. Where do you want to go to eat? I don't know what there is, do you?" Selena gets out of bed and stretches. She's too cute.

I start running my water. "Um..I don't really know. My computers on that table over there," I say pointing to the table by the window with the view of the city. It's a breath-taking view. Texas is beautiful. "You can look up places. Nothing fancy, but nothing like McDonald's, either!"

"Come on, you know how much I can't live with out McDonald's," Selena jokes. I playfully roll my eyes and shut the bathroom door. I start undressing when I hear a knock on the bathroom door. I grab a blue towel and wrap it around my naked body. I open the door and see Selena standing there, naked. I chuckle.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She pushes past the door and turns the water on.

"I'm showering," she says. "What do you think I'm doing naked in the bathroom?"

"But I'm showering right now, so you can't!" I tell her, playfully pushing her out of the bathroom.

"I'm trying to save water. Haven't you heard of that saying, 'Save water, shower together'? Well that's what I'm doing." She steps into the shower and lets the water run over her hair. Damn, she looks so sexy. How can I resist showering with her now? I watch a water droplet slowly run down her toned, tanned body. Down, down, down it goes until it reaches her vagina. I feel myself getting wet, and I let my towel drop to the ground. Selena looks over at me and winks, but before she can start to smile, I have her pushed up against the shower wall and start kissing her neck.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I'm just about soaking wet when Demi pushed me up against the wall, hard might I add, and starts kissing my neck.

I start moaning, she seems to have my turn on spot memorized like the back of her hand. After I'm sure she knows she's left a mark, she starts kissing the rest of my body: my collar bones, my boobs, my abs, my belly button. I can feel how wet my center is despite the fact that we're under the water. And that thought makes me even more wet. It's been one of my fantasies to get eaten out while taking a shower, and the steam on the glass growing larger is turning me on even more.

Demi is now kneeling on the shower floor, gently kissing the outside of my vagina.

"You're such a tease!" I yell over the water. I start relaxing as I realize Demi is doing this on purpose, the stalling. Just when I'm about to sigh, she thrusts her tongue into me.

"Ah! Oh God." Demi removes her tongue out of me and I can feel my clit pounding, just wanting to be satisfied.

"Baby, please don't stop. Just..just keep what...what you were...what you were doing," I mutter out, kind of out of breath. Demi looks up at me with her dark brown eyes, full of lust, and grins.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Are you, Selena, begging me, Demi, to eat you out? This is new! I don't think I heard you right; what did you say?" I laugh a little. Demi knows what she's doing.

"I'm not going to give you that satisfaction, babe." I reply, pushing her head away from my vagina. I can feel her hot breath on my center, and if she's going to play games, then so am I.

"Oh come on! You know you want me. I've been on tour for a couple months. You know your finger can't satisfy you the way my tongue can." Demi's right. I've been craving her tongue forever, and as much as I try new ways to satisfy myself, nothing can beat Demi's tongue on my vagina.

"Nope, not this time! I guess my finger and vibrator will have to do for now. And let me tell you, my vibrator has become my best friend." I start lathering shampoo into my hair. Demi quickly takes my hands and stops my movement, and begins to massage my head while washing my hair.

"Why are you so difficult, Lena? I'm just trying to mess around with you, but you're just too smart for my games."

"Demi, will you please, please, please, PLEASE use your tongue and work your magic on my vagina. I need you so much. I need you to get me to orgasm, and I need you to look at me with your beautiful brown eyes while you're eating me out so I can get wetter, and I need you now." Demi gets the widest grin on her face as I finish my sentence, and starts running her hands down my body.

"Lena, you have the sexiest curves ever. I've missed them so much." Demi begins where she left off, with her tongue in me She tarts slurping up my juices as they pour out of me.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

When Selena and I finally get out of the shower, I look at the time and see that we were in there for two hours. It figures. But we're both sexually satisfied, so I'm not complaining. Her coming to surprise me has been amazing. I just can't get over how lucky I am to be in love with my best friend. She's my everything and I don't know what my life would be without her.

I sit on my bed and let myself air dry while watching Selena change into her clothes. She stands by one of the closet doors, back to me, putting on a bra. She looks over her shoulder to see me watching her intently, and smiles.

"Like the view?" She asks. I don't even hear her because of how hypnotized I am by her. She has some kind of spell over me, and she knows how to use it.

"Demi, what's wrong? You seem like you're somewhere else." I quickly snap out of my "hypnosis" and get off of the bed. I walk over to Selena and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, and place my head on her right shoulder.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

She turns around to face me and we look into each other's eyes for what seems like eternity when she says, " I love you too, Demi. I love you more then this whole world. I've always loved you. I will always love you, forever and always." I bite my lip, and glance down at Selena's lips. She notices me looking at her lips and says, "Love, you CAN kiss me, you know. You are my girlfriend after all!"

I quietly laugh. "I know, I just feel like it's my first time with everything when I'm around you, and I just get nervous." I take a step closer to her and place my face nose to nose, forehead to forehead with her. After half a minute, I kiss Selena. You know how that cliche goes that you feel sparks with the one you're meant to be with? Well I feel that with Selena.

Selena deepens the kiss, and I lift her up and walk her over to the bed. I set her, well more like drop her, on the bed, and laugh when she bounces like 2 feet off the bed.

"I have to get ready for my concert now, beautiful. I'm so glad you're going to hear me tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**GUYS DEMI'S NEW ALBUM IS COMING OUT MAY 14TH! ARE YOU GUYS JUST AS EXCITED AS I AM? What do you think of her cover art?**_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

When Selena and I are finally both dressed, I call Karen and ask her how much time we have until I absolutely have to be at the venue.

"Hey Karen, when do I have to be at the arena? Do I have some time, or do they need me right away?" Yes, I know! I'm going to be performing at an arena! I can't believe it, I've usually performed at smaller theaters, but since X Factor my fan base has grown dramatically. Not to mention how I tease my Lovatics with the "scratch to reveal" for my new album cover. DemiWhiteOut even trended on Twitter worldwide!

"What time is it? Like 3? The concert is at 7, so you need to be there in an hour. They need you to do sound check and then you have a small meet and greet before the concert so you're not there all night signing autographs and what not." I love my meet and greets. Hundreds of fans always show up, and I make sure to see each and every one of them. I know that if I waited in a line for 3-5 hours, I'd want to get an autograph and picture, so I give my fans everything I can.

I get off the phone with Karen, and start gathering everything I need: Me, myself and I.

"Lena, I have to go now for my concert. Are you gonna come with me now, or are you going to be there at 7 for when it begins?" I ask Selena as I walk over to the bed, where she's laid out watching T.V.

"Umm.. I have some things I need to do before your concert, so I'll meet you backstage before the concert."

"Some things like...?" I ask her. She's being shady with her answers, she's trying to keep something from me.

"Some things that you don't need to know, babe." She laughs, and gets up off the bed and walks over to her stuff.

"Are you, Selena, cheating on me, Demi?" I ask jokingly, knowing we'd never cheat on each other. It's just humanly impossible to us.

"No, of course not! But you know, I noticed that little blue dress in the Macy's window display trying to seduce me. I think you might have competition." She winks at me and comes to give me a kiss before leaving. "Bye, beautiful girl. Break a leg tonight, and I'll see you backstage right before the concert. I love you."

I lean into the kiss and when she's about to pull away, I quickly place my hands behind her head and pull her back in.

"Don't cheat on me with a little blue dress, Lena. A dress can't do half the things I can to you." Selena laughs and shoots a salute at me before opening the door and leaving.

I leave shortly after Selena to meet Karen at the venue.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I honestly have no idea what drove me to this, but I'm buying Demi an engagement ring right now. We haven't been together as a couple for very long, I know but we've been together in our hearts since we were little.

**_Flashback_**

"_No Dems, that's not what you're supposed to do!" An eleven year old Selena takes the pillow out of Demi's hands. They were practicing kissing, for Demi had just gotten asked out for the first time ever, and as any eleven year old would, she was nervous for her first kiss. _

_Selena was jealous. She didn't know why, but she didn't want some boy, especially Jack, kissing Demi. Demi was hers, and hers only. She didn't know what that feeling in her stomach meant whenever she was around Selena until much later, but she knew she could NOT let Demi kiss Jack. _

_"Lena! I was practicing, what are you doing?" Demi started getting annoyed, this wasn't the first time Selena had gotten in the way of her practicing. _

_"Demi, you can't practice kissing someone by kissing a pillow, you need to kiss another person." Demi looked at Selena __quizzically. What was Selena talking about? There was no other person she could just practice kissing. _

_"Just give me my pillow back! I can't just go kiss a random person!" _

_"Dems, you can practice kissing with me. I don't mind. After all, we're best friends. What are best friends for?" Selena put the pillow down and took a step closer to Demi._

_"No...no, Lena. I can't just kiss you, you're a girl!" _

_"So, I've seen girls kiss before. I doesn't matter that we're both girls, and besides we're best friends. I'm helping you."_

_Demi was hesitant. She's heard some of her family members talk about how disgusting it was when two girls or two boys kiss each other. But why was it so wrong? She didn't see any problem with it. And she's always wanted to kiss Selena, she just didn't think it was okay to. _

_A nervous Demi finally responded after a five minute awkward silence. "Uh..well...okay, I guess." _

_Selena's face immediately lit up. She took several large steps closer to Demi and took Demi's hands away from her face and wrapped them around her torso. _

_"Dems, don't be so nervous. It's not a big deal. It's just two friends, best friends, helping each other out. It's not a big deal." But in the mind of Demi it was a big deal. It was a HUGE deal to kiss her best friend that she might possibly have a crush (that she wouldn't admit to) on her girl best friend. _

_"Uh...r-right. N-no big d-deal. Just two f-friends."_

_Selena took a step even closer to Demi so they were face to face. Demi didn't know what she was to do, so she let Selena do everything. _

_Selena leaned into Demi and gently placed a sweet, innocent kiss on Demi's lips. Selena had her eyes closed, but Demi had her eyes wide open, terrified, yet electrified once she felt Selena's soft lips on hers. Selena pulled back and smiled._

_"See that wasn't so bad, was it?"_

_"No, I guess not." _

**_End Flashback_**

The scene played out in Selena's mind as she made her way around the jewelry store. It was the first kiss for both girls, and it blew Jack totally out of the picture. It blew almost every guy out of the picture for a while. The kiss made clear to Selena the feeling she got in her stomach whenever she saw or thought of Demi- it was because she liked her. Demi realized it too, but not until years later. She just didn't want to kiss anyone besides Selena, and that was all she knew. She didn't know about her feelings towards her yet, and she didn't have to considering how young they were.

I've been walking around this store for an hour, and nothing has caught my attention. I'm quickly losing my patience and start heading towards the exit when the saleslady comes up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yes actually. I want to propose to my, um... my... girlfriend. I looked around but nothing caught my eye. Are there any other rings not on display?"

"Oh! How lovely! Unfortunately, these are all the rings we have right now." I frown, this is going to be a long day.

"Oh okay, well that's okay. I guess that's all I needed. Thanks." I open the door and walked out. I hear someone panting and turn around to see Mitchie running after me, out of breath.

"Excuse me, Miss," she yells, "I think I know what we can do to help you!" I sigh. How can a store that doesn't have what I'm looking for help me? But instead of just walking away, I proceed back into the store. What's the harm of wasting a couple more minutes?

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

When I finally finish sound check, it's 5 pm. My concert starts in 2 hours, and I have meet n greet for an hour now. I'm excited to meet all of my fans, but I'm insanely tired. I head back to my changing room to change into clothes that aren't soaked with sweat. I know the air conditioning is on, but it's still really, really hot in here. I see Karen turning a corner and yell out to her.

"Karen! Can we get some fans backstage and in my dressing room, please!" Karen appears from behind the wall, and looks confused.

"Demi, we can't have your fans back here before a concert. Why do you want fans back here? They'll just get in the way. They'll be too memorized and fangirly."

"Nooo, not Lovatics, I mean fans. Like the ones that blow cool air at you, it's hot back here." I laugh. I should've been more clear.

"Ohhhhh, right! Yeah, I'll get Jon from the crew to get you some." Karen disappears again.

I open my dressing room door which has my name on it in a star, very cliche, I know. I start stripping myself of my clothes and leave them in a big pile on the floor. I didn't bring a change of clothes, I never do. But Karen knows me very well, and has a rack full of clothes I can pick from. I generally don't like doing outfit changes during a concert, but I have been on this tour because Karen suggested it, and well I don't want an upset manager. It's been okay, but I still wouldn't do it on my own.

As I start putting on my new outfit, my mind wanders. I start thinking about all the memories Selena and I have had since we met, and I can't help but smile and giggle. But then another memory rushes through, stopping my giggling abruptly and I start to cry. It's not a bone chilling memory, but it's horrifying enough for me.

After ten minutes, I use my sleeve to wipe my tears away and get off the floor, and walk out of my dressing room to see Selena sitting next to the door waiting for me. As soon as she sees me, she stands up, smiles and hugs me.

"Hey baby girl. What's wrong? Have you been crying?" I hate the fact that Selena can tell when I'm upset, but I guess I don't mind it also because I know she cares about me. And that' why it pains me that I'm about to lie to her.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I just miss my family, that's all." She hugs me tighter and I feel like crying again. I just lied to my girlfriend. My amazing, kind, caring, beautiful, awesome, best friend, gorgeous girlfriend.

"Aw, I'm sorry Dems. You'll get to see them soon, and besides you have me to entertain you right now!"

"Actually, it's more like I'm entertaining YOU tonight."

"You know I love listening to you sing. I'm so excited. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually on my way to my meet n greet. Would you like to come with me?" I finally let go of Selena and start walking down the hall hand in hand with her towards my meet n greet.

"Um.. no, it's okay. I'll just wait in your dressing room. I don't know how your fans will react to me being there." I stop walking and turn towards Selena.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about them not liking you. You know they love you."

"Yeah, they love me as your best friend, but will they love me as your girlfriend?" I always forget that to the world things aren't always obvious. There have always been rumors about me and Selena together, but one of us was usually in a relationship with a guy, so it shot all rumors down. Now that we're actually together, my fans might react differently. And I definitely don't want them to hate Selena because I love her so much.

"Don't worry about it, Selena. The world's going to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather them know sooner because I don't want to have to keep my beautiful girlfriend a secret. I want the world to know that I love you."

"Okay, well I guess now is the right time."

We continue walking down the hall and I know we've arrived in the right area when I hear fans screaming my name at the top of their lungs. It's such an amazing feeling- hearing hundreds of random people screaming YOUR name, for YOU, supporting YOU.

Selena and I walk into the meet n greet room hand in hand.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I have to admit, I'm nervous. Extremely nervous. I've gotten used to paparazzi, screaming fans, stalkers, almost everything that comes with being associated with a huge pop star like Demi, but having to walk into a room of screaming fans basically announcing to them that you're together in a romantic way is very intimidating.

My hands start shaking although I have a tight grip on Demi's hand. I think Demi notices because she gives my a squeeze and places her hand on my lower back and rubs small circles. She knows that always calms me down, and it does this time as well.

"You're okay," she whispers in my ear, "I'm going to be right here, sitting next to you. They won't care." I give her a weak smile and sit in the chair she's pulled out for me.

"Okay everyone, listen up please. Yes, please be quiet!" Karen's voice booms over the speakers in the room. The room gets dramatically quiet within a matter of seconds.

"Okay, now that we've gotten everyone's attention, I'm going to describe what will happen in this meet n greet. You're going to come up to Demi in the line that you've all already managed to get into, and will hand her whatever it is that you want her to sign. You can grab a quick picture with her. No more than 1 minute per fan, please. We have 200 of you tonight with us. We assure you we will get to all of you, even if it means the concert time will be bumped back a couple of minutes."

By the end of Karen's speech, the fans start getting loud and jumpy again. A group of girls about 15 come up to the table with huge smiles, cameras ready.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING YOU RIGHT NOW! OMG AND SELENA IS HERE TOO! OMG THIS IS AWESOME. YOU'RE SO PRETTY, YOU'RE MY IDOL. OMG I NEED A PICTURE!" This is very typical of meet n greets, I don't know how Demi does it. This is only the first group and I'm already really overwhelmed.

"Well thank you! I'm so glad you're here tonight, I hope you enjoy yourself. What's your name, beautiful?" Demi handles the girl like the pro she is, and within 30 seconds, she's signed 4 of the girls pictures, and has taken 3 pictures with her.

I sit there for about 20 minutes in a total gaze when I feel Demi nudging me slightly.

"Hey Selena, Kelsey here would like the three of us to take a picture together, is that okay babe?" I'm so surprised. I've been with Demi alot when fans have come up to get pictures and what not, but I have never been asked to be in the picture, I'm usually the one taking the pictures.

"Did you just call her babe? Are you guys like together together?" The girl, Kelsey, asks us.

"Yeah, Selena and I are together!" Demi answers. I kind of wish she hadn't, but I knew it was going to happen.

"Omg that's like so awesome! I've always shipped you together! I'm so happy for you guys!" I sigh a great sigh of relief when she says that. I walk over to Demi and Kelsey and stand next to Demi. Demi places her hand on my shoulder and the other on Kelsey's shoulder. A picture is quickly taken, and Demi is on to the next screaming fan.

The next five fans in line all question us about our relationship, obviously overhearing the conversation between Kelsey and Demi. So far all of them have shown their support, which makes me relax so much more.

After 2 hours, the meet n greet is over. It's 7:10, and the announcement has just been made to everyone in the theater that the concert will start in 5 minutes. We walk back to the dressing room in a content silence.

When we get to the dressing room door, I stop and give Demi a good luck kiss before she goes on.

"Good luck, babe! I know you're going to be fantastic." She smiles and takes my hand again, leads me into the room, grabs three water bottles, and we exit the dressing room again. We start walking to the stage.

"So, it's up to you but you can either watch the concert from backstage, of course you'll be on the side, or from front row. What will it be, my lady?"

"I think I want to watch it from backstage because one, your fans are absolutely crazy at concerts, and two, I want to be able to kiss you between your changes."

I let go of Demi's hand as she gets connected to microphones and what not. She glances back at me and smiles before stepping onto stage, which causes a huge uproar from her audience. I can't help but feel really proud of her, and finally of us. Being able to tell so many people that we're together, and having them support us was awesome. I didn't think they'd like us being together, but boy was I wrong. And I'm glad.

I stand backstage watching Demi perform Heart Attack and nothing could feel more perfect and more right.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys. Sorry this has taken so long. Long story short: life gets in the way. Thank you so much to The Red King for your review, I went back and changed the eye mistake I made. I do have to say, have you seen Demi's chest recently? If that's not "full round breasts", I have no idea what is.**__** I thought I was being realistic, as I was going off the pictures I've seen of Demi in the past year.**_ But I'll continue to make sure to the characters seem as realistic as possible. :)** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

My tour is nearly over, only 3 more days left until I'm finally able to go home to my normal life. Or as normal as my life can be considering I'm in the lime light all the time. The tour has been truly amazing, I even got in a mini Asian tour, which was incredible since I got to go to countries I had never been to before. But even with an amazing tour, trouble always comes around. And this time the trouble isn't going to leave, and I don't think it will very soon either. I got caught up in something bad, something horrible, and there's no way out of this...not alive anyway.

I don't know what else to say besides that I've become really paranoid. I_ know _someone is following me, and I can tell you it's not the paparazzi. They're not very shady about following me, they let it be known right away. This person, or people, is good. I wouldn't know they were following me unless I was expecting it, which I am. I try to push my paranoia out of my mind so it's not apparent on my facial expressions. I don't need people knowing something is wrong with me. Worst yet, I don't need the person following me knowing I know.

Just as I'm about to leave my changing room, a new security guard comes up to me. I ordered some extra security because of obvious reasons, but when asked why, I respond with a simple "I tour in Detroit, L.A, New York and Chicago, and I'd feel safer with extra security in those cities." No one has questioned me about it yet, and I want to keep it that way.

"Hello Ms. Lovato, I'm David, one of your new body guards. Your car is waiting, where would you like me to walk? In front of you, behind or next to?" The security guard, David apparently, looks no more than 25 years old. He's really cute; he has a short Army haircut, bright blue eyes and seems to be very muscular regardless of how skinny he appears. He stands at about 6'3 and I already feel safe with him around.

"Um..Hey David..you can call me Demi. It's nice to meet you. You look really young, are you sure you're trained for this?" David laughs. His laugh is cute, low and manly, but you can still point out the childish hint in it.

"Okay, Demi. Well, I'm 21 and yes I'm trained for this. I look young because I am young, but I can assure you that if anyone tries to hurt you in anyway, they will be put in ICU for a very long time." I laugh at his response and begin walking away, and he follows after me. "Where was it that you would like me to stand?"

"Oh, right. I'd prefer you to be next to me, on my right side. I don't want to view you as only a body guard, I'd like to view you as a friend seeing as you are protecting me. You seem like a very cool, chill guy." David quickly changes from the left of me to the right side of me. I'm going to need David as close to me as possible to help fight off my paranoia. If whoever is following me sees him as a friend, rather than a body guard, maybe they'll be surprised when they get their ass beat by him.

"Well, your wish is my command." David says through a wide smile.

"So, I'm sure you know alot about me already. But I don't know about you. Tell me something about yourself...favorite color?" We continue walking down the long, empty halls of the venue.

"Oh, that's easy. Black." I stop walking and look at him.

"Really? Black? You're such a stereotypical guy." After catching his eye for a second, I continue walking.

"Yes, but you see, I'm not the stereotypical guy. I hold doors for women, I pull out the chair. You know, all the stuff girls swoon over."

"I'll give you that. But I can guarantee that you don't do that out of the kindness of your heart. You're just a horny guy who does that stuff to try to get into girls' pants, and I can tell you succeed alot." This causes David to burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask him.

"You couldn't be more wrong! I actually do do that stuff out to the kindness of my heart, and also because it's how I was raised. I have never slept with one single girl that has been a stranger that I've opened the door for."

"You're lying. See, you are a stereotypical guy. I can tell by that smirk on your face you're lying." We finally approach the exit door, and I can hear the fans screaming my name. It has been 3 hours since my performance and they're still here. I can't believe what fans will do for you. It's awesome! David steps in front of me to open the door. As soon as I step outside, the noise almost deafens me.

"DEMI, OVER HERE! CAN YOU SIGN THIS, PUUUUHLEASE?" I walk over to the screaming girl, who looks about 15 years old.

"Sure thing, hon. What's your name?" I take the sharpie out of her hand and the ipod she's handed me.

"It's Margaret." I sign the back of her Ipod with a simple 'Margaret-Stay Strong. Always, Demi'. David is now next to me, on my left side since all the fans are on the right.

It takes me 45 minutes to go through the majority of fans, signing various things. But I don't get through everyone because it's nearing midnight, and I'm absolutely exhausted and I still need to call Selena.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

The sound of my phone vibrating wakes me up from a deep sleep. As I moan and groan to get out of my bed to get the phone, I remember that Demi hadn't called me that day. When I finally reach my phone, I see Demi's name and picture appear on the screen.

"Hey babe." I answer.

"Hey Lena, I woke you up, didn't I? I can call tomorrow, I'm sorry." She sounds 100 times more exhausted then I feel, so I can tell that she's had a hard day and probably just wants to talk about it.

"Yeah you woke me up, but I'm up now, so it's okay. How was the concert?"

"I'm sorry. It was fantastic, it was sold out! I got a new bodyguard today, he's kind of cute." I can tell by Demi's tone that she's trying to tease me a bit. We talk back and forth about various things for 2 hours, and when I look at the time, I almost scream.

"Oh my god, Demi. It's 3 a.m., I have class at 8. I should probably get to bed. I love you, see you in two days!"

"Love you too, Lena."

...

I wake up at seven thirty and quickly get changed. I start thinking about my conversation with Demi last night. She doesn't seem like the same person. There's something different about her voice, something that's driven by something like fear. I just hope she'll talk to me about what she's afraid of, I want to be able to protect her and be with her. I know it's something big because she got more security. She's never been worried about having security before. But in the meantime, I guess her new "cute" *barf* bodyguard will have to protect her for me.

I run downstairs and grab the cup of coffee my mom made for me.

"Thanks, mom!" I yell as I leave the house.

...

After my class, I walk into a nearby jewelry store. Remember how I got called back into that jewelry store when I went to see Demi? Well, the ring finally came in.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A blonde lady, about forty says, as she begins walking up to me.

"Uh, yeah. I ordered a ring at your other location, and I got a call a couple days ago saying it's arrived."

"Oh sure! What's your name?" I follow the lady as she walks over to a computer on one of the counters.

"Gomez; Selena Gomez."

"You're Selena Gomez?! Demi Lovato's girlfriend?!" Oh gosh, I didn't realize how fast news of our relationship could get out.

"Um, yeah. She's my girlfriend," I say awkwardly. I'm really not used to everyone knowing. I don't know if I even want people to know now.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you! I'll be right back with your..." she begins saying as she looks at the screen. "..your ring? Could that be right? You've ordered a ring?" Well this has just gotten 200 times more awkward.

"Yeah, it's a ring."

"Is it an engagement ring?" She's smiling really big now.

"Yes, it's an engagement ring. Could you please, just not let this out? I would like it to be as much as a surprise as it should be."

"Of course! I'll be back." As she leaves, I wonder around the store, looking at all the various items. This is so obviously a store for people with quite a bit of money. There's nothing less than $6,000. There are so many gorgeous things. Everything from rings to necklaces to bracelets to anklets. And everything is just filled with diamonds. This is a robbers heaven. Hell, this is a girls heaven.

The lady finally returns with a small black box, and begins opening it.

"Okay, here we go. Is this what you ordered?" I gasp as I finally get a glimpse of the ring inside. Yes, it's exactly what I ordered but so much more. It looked beautiful on the computer, but in real life it's absolutely breath taking.

"Oh my god! This is so much more then what I expected! This is perfect." I say through my smile.

"Great! I love this too! This is beautiful, although I've never seen it in the store. Did you order it online?"

"No, I designed this myself."

"YOU DESIGNED THIS? Wow! This is something a professional would've designed, do you have background in jewelry or something?"

I smile, again. I can't seem to keep a smile off of my face while talking about the ring. If other people compliment it, then I know Demi will love it as well.

"No, I don't. I just combined all the rings that Demi has liked into one ring, and got this."

"Well this is quite the ring. I have no doubt in my mind she'll say yes."

"I hope so!"

I leave the store 20 minutes later, after I have paid for the ring. It cost me alot of money. Way more than I expected to pay, but no amount of money is too much to show my love for Demi.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

I wake up bright and early, ecstatic for the day. My tour is finally over, and I get to go home

...

I'm practically skipping off the plane when we finally arrive at the airport. I'm so excited I finally get to see my family, and of course Selena. I've missed my family way more than I expected to. I spot my family, and start running towards them. When they finally notice me approaching, they too start running. We're all soon in tears, hugging each other over and over, and smiling like a bunch of idiots. I notice that Selena is not here, and it pisses me off. She should be here.

"Where's Selena?" I ask, my tears of joy turning into tears of anger and sadness. She said she was gonna be here. How can she just not show up? She better be in some kind of fucking accident.

"She really wanted to come. She got the stomach flu, and is really, really sick in bed. She's sorry she couldn't make it but she's just horrible right now." Mymom replies, somewhat easing my mind. I just wish she could be here with me because I really need her. Things have been getting worse; I've been getting worse. Whoever is following me is really scaring me.

"Oh my gosh. It feels so good to be home finally!" I say as we pull in the garage. Eddie and Dallas offer to get my bags, and I gratefully accept. With stardom comes expectations, and with expectations comes having too many clothes to pack. As I open the door to the house, I sigh. I love being home. I hate having to always be moving from hotel to hotel. It sucks. As I start walking towards the spiraling staircase, I notice a floating blue balloon with my name on it. As I jump to bring it down to see what the card reads, I see that there are balloons going up the entire staircase. I finally get the balloon down after some struggle, and read the card:

_Welcome home, Demi Proceed to the next balloon._

I start walking up the stairs, grabbing he next , I open the card and read:

_I know you're pissed at me for not being at the airport, but you'll see me very soon. And I'll make it up to you ;)_

Um, hell yeah I'm mad at you! After my moment of anger, I proceed to read all the cards, 20 that I've counted so far. I'm at the very last balloon, one tied to the door handle of my room, and I do what it says, I open the door.

When I open the door to my room, I see about 30 balloons hanging over my bed, all having something attached to the ends. I gasp as my hand flies to my face. I start walking towards the bed and see that the things attached are all pictures of Lena and me. I look up to see all the balloons are the same color, red but see that there's one black one. I trace the strings of the black balloon with my eyes down to the end, and see that a white rose is tied to it. As I pick up the rose to smell it, I hear a noise in my closest, and scream. This can't be happening. That person couldn't have gotten into my house, could they? What are they going to do to me? I'm about to run out of the room, when Selena comes out of the closet (haha, that's very punny). I'm ready to punch her when she starts walking towards me.

"What are you doing? I thought you were...What are you doing here?" I yell at her, still mad that she hid. But I can't blame her since I haven't told her about the situation yet.

"Well hi, nice to see you too!" Selena says, causing me to feel bad for going off on her.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just..I just... never mind." I run over to her and hug her as tightly as possible. When we finally pull back from the five minute long hug, I kiss her passionately. When you get to see someone everyday, and then not at all for six months, it has a toll on you. Mentally, emotionally, and um, sexually.

"So what are you doing here? What are all the balloons for? WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE AIRPORT LIKE YOU PROMISED?"

"Woah there, cowgirl. Slow down." Selena says as she starts kneeling. I laugh, I've never seen her kneel before.

"So this was all so we could pray together?" Selena adjusts herself, and is on only one knee now.

"Um, no! This was all for this moment right here." Is Selena about to propose to me? I was going to propose to her! I had the ring and everything. Our minds are freakishly connected in some way.

"We were separated from each other for 6 months and while you were on tour, I realized that I couldn't live without you. Actually, I realized that the day we.. yeah the first time. Demi, when we had sex for the first time, something you probably didn't notice was that when I was eating you out I spelled the words will you marry me on your clit. It took you being away from me for 6 months to realize that I really do want to marry you. I've come to not only fall in love with you, but your eyes, your smile, your hair, your body, your voice- everything. There isn't anyone else that I'd want to make my wife and the mother to my children other than you, so will you do the honor of making me the happiest, luckiest person alive and be my one soul forever?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get this out before jumping into what Demi's hiding from ya'll ;)**_

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

"So, uh.. are you going to give me an answer or just leave a sister hanging?" I say. I don't know what's taking Demi so long to respond. It's been utter silence for 2 minutes. I mean complete silence. Not a word, not a sound. I can practically hear my heart beating.

"Sorry! Of course I'll marry you, but we need to talk first." I stand up off my knee and see that my whole body is shaking. I'm so nervous for what's about to come.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask. We walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Well, It's nothing bad. Well, it's nothing _terrible _but I think you should know about it," Demi continues her story. As she explains everything to me- the person following her, why they're following her, things start to click in my head. She's been acting strange because her life is in danger, she's gotten a new body guard because her life is in danger. My Demi is in danger. That is NOT okay with me.

"Why..why didn't you tell me this earlier? This happened four months ago and I'm only now finding out about this?" I'm kind of mad at her, to be honest. She's been in danger for FOUR months and she's only now telling me. I would've told her right away if something like that had happened to me.

"I didn't want you to worry. I knew you'd want to stay with me on tour if I told you, and I knew that you couldn't afford the time to take off of school. That's why I hired extra security, because I knew you would have done it for me. I knew you would want to protect me, but you're not trained to protect me. You're not strong enough to fight off these guys. Sel, I would've told you earlier but I've been scared to. Only you and David know he's following me."

"So you figured to tell David, your bodyguard, before telling me, your girlfriend? Yeah, makes total sense!"

"It DOES make sense, Selena. He's the one that's going to have to protect me. Not you! He's the one that's trained and that can take them down, NOT YOU! Why is this such a big deal!? I've told you something that scares me and you're acting like I did this to hurt you! I did it to protect you and to protect me! But especially you because I know how strong-headed you can be!" I'm really pissed off now. I know she didn't not tell me to hurt me, but I should've been the first person to know about this. I'm supposed to be there for her, not David.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'm sorry I overreacted, but I still think I should've known first. We promised that we'd tell each other everything, and you failed to mention something HUGE for 4 months to me. That hurts." I adjust myself on the bed so I'm leaning up against the headboard. Demi soon moves,too, to sit on my lap.

"I know, Sel. I know. I'm sorry, but I knew you'd react this way and I was trying to look out for you. I don't care if I get hurt, but if you got hurt protecting me, I'd never forgive myself." And with that, Demi leaned in to kiss me on my forehead. I returned the kiss, but on the lips.

"So about that marriage proposal...," Demi starts to say.

"What about it?"

"I have another thing you should know..." Oh God. This better not be bad news.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

I laugh as I see Selena's face go completely white when I tell her that I need to tell her something else. I know she's thinking it's something bad, but it's not. I swear it's not. It's actually kind of funny...

"So, before we even got together I had already bought a ring...for you." I say. I see the muscles in Selena's face relax at this.

"Wait..what?! You bought me a ring too? This is crazy!"

"Yeah, I've had it with me after our first night together. I spent my whole flight staring at it. The lady next to me kept looking at me looking at the ring. Buuuut, since you've asked me to marry you first, you don't get to see the ring until the wedding!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I guess I just won't give you YOUR ring until the wedding."

"Um excuse me," I say, "You got down on one knee first, therefore, you have to give me the ring since you've already got it. I don't have to give you the ring since I never proposed!"

"Ugh, fine! You win! I'll just take my proposal back!"

"NO! You can't just take back a proposal!"

"Oh really, because I just did." I start tickling Selena until I know she'll break down and give me what I want. After a minute, it's worked.

"Oh...my...god...stop!...Ah!...stop!...okay!...fin e!...Stop!" she says between laughs. I stop tickling her and got off from on top of her. She gets up and takes the ring off the dresser.

"Okay, so since I've already done this, I'll just ask you again. Will you, Demi, be my wife?" I smile.

"Yes! I will!" I jump on her and hug her, which causes Selena to momentarily lose balance. She tries to get me off of her, but I won't budge. I'm so incredibly happy right now and almost nothing could change that.

"Demi, get off me. I need to put the ring on your finger."

"Nevaahhh!" I yell, although I do really want to try on the ring. It's gorgeous. I finally get off Selena and start jumping up and down like a little child.

"Girl! If you don't stop jumping I'll never be able to put this ring on your finger!"

"Selena, how did you afford this ring? Where'd you get it from? It's soooo gorgeous! I love it so much!" Selena starts to blush.

"Don't worry about how much it was. I worked it out. And I got it from that Shelby's Jewelry Store on 5th Avenue. I actually designed this myself." I gasp. My jaw feels like it's dropped to the floor.

"You designed this? For me? You designed... this ring for...me?" I'm so stunned. I didn't know Selena had that kind of talent.

"Well yeah, they didn't have anything that I liked or that I though you would like so I composed a drawing of a ring based of all the rings we've looked at before that you said you've liked. And this is the end product." I hug Selena really tightly. I can't believe she did that for me. When I pull out of the hug, she slips the ring on my finger and it looks perfect there.

"It looks perfect on you. It's like it was meant to be for you." Selena says. I'm staring at the ring on my finger and think of how perfect everything has been fitting. Everything in my life is working out...almost.


	9. Chapter 9

_**How long has it been since I've updated? Like 8 days? 9? It's felt forever for me, so I'm sorry about how long it must've felt for you. The smut in this chapter is half credited to my friend, R. Shout out to my friend Shelby for faithfully reading and commenting :) Love you girly!**_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

After Selena proposed to me, and I said yes, we decided we were hungry and went out to dinner to celebrate. I could feel that "special" someone(s) was following us to the restaurant and in the privacy of our own booth, I told Selena and she flipped out. She wanted to know where they were hiding so she could "give them a piece of her mind." That's something I love about Selena. She's so protective. She always has been and will always be with the ones she loves and cares about. But this is something she can't get involved with, so I didn't ell her where they were hiding although I knew where they were. They were the two men sitting facing me three booths away.

...

When the waitress comes out with our food, I look briefly over at the men. This is the first time they have reveled themselves to me, so I know something bad is going to happen. How bad, I can't tell. They're both very big men. I mean huge. They're the stereotypical bodyguard sized men, which brings me to the next thing. Selena called David after I told her they were here. So instead of having a celebratory dinner with my fiance, I am now celebrating with my bodyguard as well. I'm kind of pissed about that especially since I had to be with David the remainder of my tour and I just wanted time alone with Selena. So much for that.

As we enjoy our food, in silence, my mind wanders to when I was in Thailand.

***Flashback***

_"DEMI...DEMI...DEMI..." I hear the fans screaming my name as I approach the exit of the building. My performance in Thailand was awesome and the crowd sang along to each song. It was absolutely awe-some. I don't have any body guards with me because, well I only need to cross the street to get to my hotel and I can't imagine a 1 minute walk will do me any harm._

_I open the door, not to find the screaming fans I can still hear, but to find an empty dark alley. Before I realize that this is obviously not the place I'm supposed to have exited through, I hear the door that I just went through shut. I run to the door and find that the door is locked._

_"Shit!" I yell. I have no idea where I am or how to get to the front of the building. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave without security._

_As I walk down the really dark, and really creepy alley may I add, I hear noises behind me. I quickly turn around to see people in the distance, talking. I stop walking and focus in on them._

_"You owe our boss one grand, kid. You've had two weeks to produce it, and yet you haven't. The boss isn't very happy and he sent us. Give us the one grand right now or I tell my buddy here to shoot you." I gasp. This definitely doesn't sound like something I want to get involved in so I quickly start running. I turn around one last time to see one man pointing the gun at the person. He pulls the trigger, the man falls and I scream. I duck behind a trash can._

_"WHO'S IN HERE?! WHERE ARE YOU?" The voices get louder and louder as the men start getting close to me. I step out from behind the can to start running again._

_"HEY STOP! RIGHT NOW."_

_"I'm...not...st..opping." I yell back._

_"THEN GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW." At that, I stop running and turn around. I can see three men walking towards me but stop right before the lamp post. They are literally figures in the shadow. I can't tell anything about them._

_"Be..because...I-I...won't tell anyone what I saw. Just l-let me go a-and I'll forget this ever happened. Just..just don't hurt me. I'll do whatever. Just let me go."_

_"You'll do whatever, huh? You seem like a very stupid young girl."_

_"Just don't hurt me, please." I say as I start sobbing. I can't believe this is happening to me._

_"Fine, fine. We won't hurt you. But you have to do as we say or we won't hesitate to shoot you. We already know who you are. My friend here is looking you up right now. We know your name and have just found where you live. You seem to have been in the wrong place in the wrong time, Ms. Lovato. It's a shame," the man, who I'm assuming is the boss says. "You're going to do what we say. One, You're going to forget you ever saw this. You will not tell anyone. Two, you're going to take this package to one of my friends. The address is on the package." He throws a package at me, I don't bother to catch it and let it drop to the ground before me. I bend over to pick it up._

_"W-what is this?" I ask. The man laughs._

_"It's none of your business. Stop asking questions. Three, you're going to go alone. You will tell no one where you're going or my friend will do worse things to you then I already know he'll do." I'm crying uncontrollably now. What is he going to do to me? What could be worse than this? "And lastly, you're going to send $200,000 to an account. You'll be getting that account number in the near future, so look out for it. If anyone of these things is not fulfilled to my liking, you're dead. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? After all, you are a very big pop star, no? Now leave."_

_I start running as fast as I can. I don't look back. The tears in my eyes are clouding my vision and I'm surprised I haven't run into anything._

_When I make it to my hotel, finally, I take the stairs up rather then wait for the elevator. I continue running until I get to my room and when I get into my room, I fall onto the bed and just let everything out. I start screaming and crying. How could this have happened to me? What am I going to do? How am I going to get that much money out of my account without my manager suspecting anything or questioning me?_

***End Flashback***

"Demi.." I hear Selena saying and it bring me back to earth.

"Are you okay, Dems?"

"Yeah..yeah, I'm fine. I just.. um.. I was just thinking. Sorry." Selena scoots closer to me and places her hand on top of mine.

"Were you thinking about what happened in Thailand? You know you couldn't have done anything." I know she's right. But I also know that I haven't told Selena everything. I haven't told her what the man's friend did to me when I went to drop off the package.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks." We finish our dinner and say goodbye to David. I look up and see that the men aren't sitting at the table anymore. I wonder where they went. They're probably going to be waiting for me at my car or house.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I had been saying Demi's name for five minutes when she finally snapped out of her trance. I know she was thinking about Thailand. I wish there was something I could do. I also know she's not telling me something. I can see it in her eyes. There's not only fear, but there's hurt. Alot of hurt. She got hurt somehow and is trying to hide it.

After we say goodbye to David, we walk hand in hand back to the car.

...

When we get home, we find that the house is empty. We head upstairs and sit on the floor, watching movies. After getting through the second Disney movie, Demi Speaks up.

"I'm tired of looking at all these movies. Wanna do something else?"

"Sure, but what could we do? What do you wanna do?" I ask her.

"Well I know what I wanna do.." Demi says as she begins undressing. I laugh and just watch her. When she's in her bra and underwear, Demi leans in to kiss me gently on the lips. As our lips lightly brush each other's, I can tell Demi wants more. Way more. She leans in again and our lips overlap more. Demi slips her tongue into me, and I let her take control. After a minute, she releases my bottom lip and smiles.

"I love you, Sel." I smile.

"I love you too"

Demi takes this as my granting her permission, so she lightly pushes my shoulder back until I'm laying on my back on the floor. She kisses me again and starts sucking my neck. I begin moaning softly as Demi keeps going down, kissing my collar bone and then cleavage. She knows all the right spots. She lifts me forward so I'm sitting again and lifts my arms above my head. She begins lifting my top up, and then bra so she can see my gently pushes me back onto the floor.

As soon as my back hits the floor, Demi starts to suck on my right boob, and then works her way over the "valley" onto my left. She goes back and forth, swirling her tongue against my hard nipple, as she plays with the other one. She continues doing this for three minutes. Demi then lifts my hips up and slips my pants off and opens my legs. She begins massaging my clit over the fabric of my thong. The rush that comes over my body is overwhelming and I find my self moaning again.

"Babe..." I say. It feels so good.

"Shhh.."

She starts to lick my vagina over the fabric. I know she's doing this to tease me . She finally moves my thong aside and licks the inner folds of my vagina. I'm already wet from the foreplay. A feel a drop of cum lands on Demi's tongue, and hear her swallow.

"You're so sweet, Sel." I ignore her comment, I'm so lost in the feelings.

She slips my thong off and starts kissing my inner thighs, getting closer to my core. Demi's face is once again in front of my anticipating vagina and I can feel her hot breath on my center. She then sticks her tongue onto my clit. She begins to lick and suck on my throbbing clit as I run my fingers through Demi's long, gorgeous hair.

"Demi..." I let out a moan just as she slips her middle finger inside me. My legs shudder from the sensation. Demi then slips another finger in as I get wetter. Her fingers go in and out faster and faster as she continues to eat me out. I can feel my walls begins to tighten, but just before I hit my climax, Demi stops and begins taking her clothes off. When I finally realize what Demi is doing, she has put her wet vagina on mine and begins to grind.

We both get wetter and wetter as our cum mixes, pleasuring both of us. I'm still on my back with my right leg being held up by Demi who is now also massaging my inner thigh as she keeps on grinding, faster and faster. I lightly pinch one of Demi's nipples as they naturally sway from the grinding.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, once you're finished reading this chapter, please take like 10 seconds to write a quick review. I want to know what you guys think about the story so far! Give me any and all opinions, I won't be offended :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

It's been a couple weeks since I've seen those men at the restaurant, and I don't feel the paranoia anymore. I don't feel like I'm being followed. It's such a relief. I get to go back to the old ways. Unfortunately, I have to take the endless nightmares with me which is why I'm procrastinating going to bed right now.

I get off my bed and take my phone off of my dresser and dial the number that I know like the back of my hand, Selena's. It's 2 am so I know she probably won't pick up, but it's worth a shot. After 6 rings, I'm about to hang up when I hear Selena answer.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Why are you calling me so late?" She has that deeper voice when she's just woken up and it's so incredibly sexy. I smile as I picture her just waking up.

"Nothing's wrong. I can't fall asleep and I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Dems, you saw me yesterday! How can you miss me already?"

"I miss you before you even begin to leave." I walk back over to my bed and sit.

"So what's this with you not being able to sleep? Anything bothering you?" I don't answer right away and hesitate with my answer. I don't know if I should tell her about the nightmares.

"Uhh..."

"Dems, you know you can tell me anything. What are you hiding from me?"

"I know. I'm not hiding anything. I've just been out...drinking and am really wired, I guess."

"YOU? Out drinking?! That can't be! You never go out to drink... who are you and what have you done with my Demi?" I laugh.

"I like it when you say I'm your Demi. It makes me feel special and loved."

"Well you are my Demi and you are special, and you are very much loved by me. More then anything in this world." I lay down on my bed now and yawn.

"I'm getting tired now so I guess I'll go to bed. I love you, Sel. Thanks for picking up."

"No problem, Demi. I love you to the moon and back. Sleep tight, baby girl." I hang up and place my phone besides me on the bed. I adjust my pillow and pull the covers over me and quickly fall into a nightmarish dream.

_I approach the building of the address that was texted to me soon after my break down in the hotel. It's old and has graffiti all over the front and doors. This is definitely a place that I've always been warned about to avoid. I have the package with me, and after standing across the street for 10 minutes, I finally gain the courage to cross the street. I ring the doorbell and nervously wait for someone to answer._

_"Who the fuck are you?" A huge black guy asks as he sees me standing on the steps. He scares me and I begin backing away a little._

_"Uh, I'm here to deliver this package."_

_"I didn't ask what you were here for, I asked who the fuck you were." The man grabs the package out of my hands and grabs my wrists and pulls me in the building._

_"I'm...uh...I'm Demi. I was sent here t-"_

_"Shut the fuck up, I only asked for your name. I know what you were sent here for. He's waiting." He drags me through a long hallway and when we reach the door at the end of the hallway, he opens it and pushes me inside._

_"Ah, you've arrived! Let's get down to business now, shall we? My friend says you've agreed to let me do anything I please with you. Well, I had some things in mind but seeing as you are a...very good looking young lady, I have changed my mind." As the man is saying this, he begins pulling his pants down. His dick, small might I add, pops out of his pants. It's gross looking. There's a reason why I like women, not men. Needless to say, I'm NOT about to have sex with him. That's disgusting._

_"Um...I'm NOT having sex with you. Sex was not part of the agreement." The man laughs and begins walking towards me. I begin to back up to the door and try to open it but realize it's locked. Oh God, I'm trapped. In here. With a pervert. Who wants to have sex with me. _

_"My friend was right, you are a stupid girl. See, you're going to have sex with me or else I won't bother shooting you for my friend. It's your choice." _

_"I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU! JUST SHOOT ME." The men laughs again, he has such an evil, creepy laugh. _

_"Ehh, never mind. I'm not shooting you. I want your tight, sweet pussy on my cock. I want you to ride me and pleasure me. I want to stick my dick in your ass and feel good."_

_"Ew, what the fuck?! I'm NOT letting you in me. FUCKING SHOOT ME." The man stands right in front of me now and grins. _

_"No." With that, he grabs my wrist and picks me up and takes me to the one chair that stands in the middle of the room. _

_He sits down with me on his lap. I resist as much as I can and start kicking and screaming and doing everything possible to get out of this position. _

_The man says nothing and begins aggressively sucking on my neck. I can feel him getting hard under me, and it just disgusts me. This is not happening, this is not happening. _

_"You're wearing too much clothes for my liking." He rips my shirt and forces my pants off so I'm left in my bra and underwear. He begins to rip my underwear off, and I just start sobbing. He lifts me up and throws me on the bed I didn't see when I first walked in. I continue sobbing, and right before I begin blacking out, I feel something really hard pound into me._

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V **

I get awoken, again, to the sound of my phone. I roll over in my bed and see Demi's name appear on the screen. She said she was going to bed, why is she still up?

I slid my finger across the screen and answer.

"Hey Dems." At first I hear nothing.

"Demi...what are you doing? I thought you went to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The screaming of Demi pierces my ear. I sit up in my bed.

"Demi...DEMI..DEMI CAN YOU HEAR ME? DEMI!" Demi doesn't reply, but just continues screaming.

"Demi, Demi. I'm coming over if you can hear me. I'll be right there." I jump out of my bed and grab my car keys and run downstairs. I get into my car and start heading over to Demi's house. Luckily, we only live 10 minutes away.

I pull up in her driveway and run to the front door. I grab the hidden key and open the door. The house is pitch black, and I know only Demi is home or else everyone would be up from Demi's screaming.

I open Demi's door to see her shaking, still screaming, and sobbing. She looks up at me, but then back down at the bed.

"Dems...Demi...baby girl. What's wrong?" I walk over to her bed and sit down behind her. I wrap my arms around her and lay us back against the headboard. Demi turns around and buries her face in my chest and sobs and sobs. She's still shaking, so I grab the covers and cover the both of us.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Demi doesn't answer me and we just sit in her bed for an hour while she sobs into my chest. When she's done shaking, she looks up at me and hugs me tighter then she's ever hugged me before.

"Selena...I...I didn't tell you everything." I don't break away from our hug and begin gently rocking her.

"I know, Demi. I know."

"Can...can I tell you now?" She gets out through sobs.

"Yes, baby. Yes, you can tell me. What's wrong?" She turns back around, so her back is against me and wraps my arms around her.

"He...he raped me."

"WHO RAPED YOU?" I yell. Demi jumps, and starts crying harder.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fucking asshole who raped you."

"The...the man's friend...when I went to drop off the package...he said that...that I could have sex with him or...or he'd shoot me...and I, I told him to shoot me...but he said no. And he...he raped me. And Selena, I...I'm scared. I keep having nightmares of him raping me." I begin crying with Demi and hold her for two hours in silence before either one of us says something.

"Demi, we're going to get them, okay? We're going to make sure they pay. I'm so sorry, Demi. I'm so sorry." I begin crying again. I can't believe Demi was raped. I can't believe I haven't been here for her.

"It's okay. Just stay with me tonight, okay?"

"Of course." Demi moves out of my arms, and lies next to me. We're facing each other now. I lift my hand to her face, and stroke her cheek.

"I love you, Demi. I love you so much. I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"I love you." Demi turns around and scoots her back end into my gut.

"Can you just hold me, Lena? Never let me go. Just hold me all night." I wrap my arm around her and bring her closer to me. I kiss her shoulder blade, and hold her like that all night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demi's P.O.V**

I wake up in the morning and see that Selena is still holding me as tight as she can. I turn around so I'm facing her, and my God she is the most beautiful person when she's asleep. I reach out my arm to tuck back a piece of hair that's fallen in her face.

"mmm" Selena mumbles. She pulls me closer, with her eyes still closed, and gently places her forehead against mine.

"Morning baby girl. Thanks for staying with me last night." Selena slowly opens her eyes and I take that opportunity to kiss her. Selena quickly rolls on top of me and places her legs on either side of me. She takes my hands off of her face and puts them over my head.

"This is called the no touch game, Dems. I get to touch you, but you don't get to touch me. If you do, you lose." I laugh.

"This is not happening. How about I get to touch YOU and you don't get to touch me?" I take my hands and put them on Selena's waist. She quickly takes them and pins them above my head again.

"No, no, no. You play by my rules, babe. In fact, I'll be right back." I watch Selena get off of me and go to my dresser. She opens the top drawer and starts rummaging through it.

"Selena, what are you doing? You're messing up my clothes!" She doesn't respond and continues going through my drawer. She grabs one of my sweatshirts and begins taking the string out of the hoodie.

"Selena! No! Those are a pain in the ass to put back in."

"Well Demi, you're gonna be a pain in my ass with all your touching, so I really don't care." I start to laugh.

"Then YOU can put it back in." Selena throws my sweatshirt on the floor and walks over to the bed with the string in her hand. She climbs back on top of me and takes my hands and puts them above my head, again.

"Scoot up the bed, Dems." I do as I'm told. But before I realize what she's planning, she's already tied my hands, very very tightly, to the bed's headboard.

"Selena, no. Untie me. Oh my god, untie me. I'm not into this kind of stuff." I start to undo my hands, how hard can it be to get out of hoodie string? When I see that it's impossible for me to get out of it, I feel Selena's mouth on my chest. She starts licking me, collar bone down to my stomach.

"Selena...no. Get me out of these, I need to touch you."

"No Demi, I want to do this for you and not get anything in return."

"Ugh, fine!" Selena begins to take my PJ bottoms off. She kisses my inner thighs and then comes back up to kiss my lips.

"Sele-"

"Shh, don't talk." Selena works her way down my body again and when she reaches my hips, she takes my thong off. She gently kisses my clit and gets off the bed and begins walking away. As she's walking, she begins taking off her clothes seductively. She looks over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower, are you gonna come?" My eyes get wide.

"I can't come! You tied me to this fucking bed." Selena laughs and she continues walking to the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Selena. Don't you dare go into the shower without untying me!"

"I'm sorry, Dems. I reeeally need to take a shower. I'm sure you'll find a way out of that." She runs into the bathroom and shuts the door. I can hear her laughing.

"Yeah, VERY FUNNY! Just wait, Selena. JUST WAIT!" I yell back to her. Although I'm so aroused right now, and tied to a fucking bed, I actually find this quite funny. I begin to laugh as I try to make my way out of the string.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

As soon as I shut the door, I begin laughing. The look on Demi's face was priceless. She looked like she was a little girl who had lost her mom in an amusement park. I hear Demi yell something at me as I start to run the water in my shower.

I don't actually get into the shower for 10 minutes. I sit on the ledge of the bathtub and just wait and think. After sitting there in silence for the ten minutes, I hear a knock on the bathroom door. I get up and open it and see a very (funny) angry Demi.

"Did you really think I wouldn't get out of that string?" Demi walks in and begins undressing the rest of the way.

"Actually, no. I knew you'd get out of it, that's why I've been waiting for you." Demi's face begins to soften.

"Don't ever do that again. That was pure torture. You can't just get a girl horny and leave her." I smile and step closer into Demi.

"We'll see, Demi. We will see!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I step into the shower and let the water fall over my body. Demi soon joins me.

"It means, Demi, that I am not going to do anything with you in the shower today." I place a huge grin on my face and see the disappointment in Demi's face. I start laughing.

"Wh..WHAT?" I'm hysterically laughing now. Demi's face is beyond funny when she's mad.

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. EAT. YOU. OUT. IN. THE. SHOWER." I enunciation. Demi sighs.

"You suck!"

"I know, babe. I know." I turn Demi around so she's facing away from me (and partly so I can get a view of her perfectly toned, round ass). I grab the shampoo and place some in my hand and begin massaging the shampoo into her hair.

"I love you, Selena. Even though you've made me one really sexually frustrated person today." I don't say anything back, I instead begin to wash Demi's body as my response. Once I'm done, I grab the razor and I shave her legs for her.

"No, Selena. Don't shave my legs... You don't have to do that."

"Please, just let me do it. I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you."

When I've finished doing everything for Demi, I begin to wash myself. Demi stands at the other end of the shower, leaned up against the wall, watching me. As I'm rinsing off my body, Demi steps out and leaves the bathroom. She comes back in with towels right as I'm stepping out. She wraps a towel around herself, and one around me and we stand there wrapped in our towels, hugging each other.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

When Selena and I are done getting ready, we walk to get breakfast. As soon as I step outside, I get that paranoid feeling again. I know they're back. And whatever they want to do to me is going to be done today.

"Selena...we need to call David. They're back." Selena frantically pulls out her phone and calls David.

"David, we're walking down Ason Avenue. Can you come right now? They're back." Selena and I begin walking faster towards the waffle house. We both keep glancing back and four men are walking rapidly behind us.

"Selena, they're catching up to us. Oh my God, where is David."

"Demi, just keep walking fast. He'll be here soon. We're almost there." Right after Selena says that, a red Sudan comes screeching around the corner straight towards us. I look behind me and the four men are now running towards us.

"Oh my god, oh my god. OH MY GOD." I start yelling. Selena and I both begin running as well. The Sudan stops abruptly in front of us, blocking the sidewalk. The men are now 10 feet behind us. A door to the car begins opening and I feel someone grab me from behind. I see another man grab Selena.

"SELENA!"

"DEMI! NO. DON'T TAKE HER. NO!" I watch Selena trying to fight the man off of her as the other man carries me towards the car. He shoves me into the back seat. I quickly turn around and see the man has let Selena go and Selena is running behind the car. The last thing I hear before a bag is put over my head is Selena screaming.

"DEMI! I LOVE YOU. I'M GOING TO FIND YOU. I LOVE YOU, DEMI."


	12. Chapter 12

_**I've decided to change to Selena's and David's P.O.V's. I'll go back to just Demi and Selena's in either the next chapter or in 2 chapters. Review on your way out! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

As soon as the van takes off, I begin dialing David's number. Pick up, pick up, please pick up.

"Hello?"

"They took her! David, they took her!" I begin panicking, standing the middle of the street, about to break down.

"Who? Who took her?" David's voice sounds panicked as well.

"I-I don't k-know. T-the people t-that have b-been following her." I begin stuttering and crying uncontrollably. How could this have happened?

"Selena, I'll be there in 30 seconds. It'll be okay. See you soon." I press the end button in a gaze and drag myself to the sidewalk and let myself plop on the corner. In exactly 30 seconds, I hear a car roaring down the street and it stops in front of me and David gets out. I stand up from the edge and begin slowly making my way over to David. I'm in such a state of panic, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to feel.

David envelops me in a hug and kisses my forehead. I begin sobbing even harder at his gesture of comfort.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. It'll be okay. We'll find her, okay? We'll find her, I promise." I hug him tighter and let my head fall to his chest. He begins rubbing small circles on my back and whispers comforting sentences. But I know I can't be comforted until I get to see Demi and hug her and kiss her. How long until then, I don't know. With this thought in mind, I break down and fall onto the ground and curl into a ball.

David crouches down and lifts me off the ground, marriage style, and carries me to his car.

* * *

We arrive at David's house in a short while and I still haven't stopped crying. David comes over to the passenger side of the car to carry me again, I assume.

"No, no it's okay. I can walk." David looks at me and lifts me out of the car anyway.

"Even if you can, I don't want you to. Let me protect you. I failed at protecting Demi." I look up at David and shake my head.

"No, no, no, no. No, you didn't. You were on your way to protect her but they came before you could get there. You didn't fail. I don't see it that way and I know Demi doesn't either." At this, David begins crying as well.

"I DID fail because they took her. I should've dealt with them at the restaurant. If I had, they wouldn't still be after her." David sets me down on his porch so he can unlock the door.

"No, David. You can't see it that way. We can't think of things we should've done, we can only focus on what to do now to get her back to us." David unlocks the door and holds it open for me.

"After you, Selena." I walk into his house and it's not at all what I expected. It's very simple and small and very organized and clean.

"Wow, your house is really nice. It doesn't look like it belongs to a man, though." David laughs at this and I do too.

"Thanks. My mother never put up with a dirty house when I was growing up and I guess that was something I picked up from her." David took my jacket as I took it off and led me to the kitchen. "I know you guys were on your way to breakfast, so you must be hungry. What can I make you?" David begins looking through his fridge and cabinets. "I can make you eggs, pancakes, waffles, almost anything and everything."

"Uh, I don't want to burden you. I can just have cereal or something."

"No, I won't allow you to have cereal. It's not a burden at all and I know you're hungrier then a bowl of cereal. So what will it be?" I get up from the table and walk over to where David is. I look around at all the options and smile.

"Can I have chocolate chip pancakes, pleeease?" I ask, kind of sounding like a child. I don't necessarily like chocolate chip pancakes but they're Demi's favorite and I know it's what she would've gotten this morning.

"Yes of course. Bacon or sausage?"

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm already making you make me pancakes, you don't need to make more then that."

"Selena, it's okay, really. I don't mind. Bacon or sausage?" I sigh.

"Bacon please." David smiles.

"I'm glad you said bacon because one, I don't have any sausage and two, I don't like sausage." I laugh.

"Me neither! Why'd you offer me it if you didn't have any though, silly?" I walk back over to the kitchen table and sit down.

"Because.. I don't know. Because if you did want them, I would've just gone up to the store to get them."

"You would've left me alone?" I know asking this sounds dumb, but I'm really scared now and I can't be alone.

"No, I wouldn't have left you alone. I won't leave you alone until we find Demi and I've kicked those guys' asses." I let out the breath I've been holding in. I'm glad David said that. I feel a little better now.

While David makes the breakfast, there's an awkward silence that has settled over us. I think we both want to talk about what happened and what we'll do but neither one of us want to get to that yet.

* * *

**David's P.O.V**

As I make breakfast for Selena and I, we fall into a silence. I really want to talk about what happened and what I have in mind to do, but I'm gonna wait until we're done eating. I don't believe in dealing with business before having a good meal in you.

I finish making the pancakes and bacon in 20 minutes and set everything down on the kitchen table.

"Oh my god, everything looks so delicious. I'm starving." I walk back over to get some juice out of the fridge.

"I'm glad it looks good," I say. "What kind of juice do you want? I have almost every kind of juice imaginable." I grab the grape juice out of the fridge for myself.

"Um.. I think I'll have some apple juice." I also grab the apple juice and walk to the table. I pour Selena a glass of apple juice and myself a glass of grape juice. I put the juice back in the fridge and finally am able to sit down. I pass the plate of pancakes to Selena.

"Ladies first!" Selena smiles. My god, she and Demi both have the prettiest smiles in the world. Selena grabs three pancakes and hands the plate back to me. I dish myself out but don't start eating until Selena has had her first bite. She cuts a small peice and puts it into her mouth. As soon as she starts chewing, her eyes grow really wide.

"OH MY GOD! These are sooooo good. Oh my god. This is a culinary orgasm. How did you learn to cook so well?" I laugh hysterically at her culinary orgasm statement. I've never heard that said before.

"Culinary orgasm?"

"Yeah, you've never heard of a culinary orgasm? I would just say orgasmic before but then I read this book where the author used that term and I've adopted it now."

"Oh, I see," I say still somewhat chuckling. "And to answer your question, I actually went to culinary school for a little before deciding to become a bodyguard. My mom thought I was gay and when I started college for a culinary degree, she was dead set on thinking I was gay. So to prove her wrong, I dropped out of college and started training as a bodyguard." We sit in silence for a little as we both finish chewing our food.

"So did you drop school because you WERE gay and didn't want your mom to think that or are you actually straight?" If I kept track of the times I've been asked this question, it'd be in the hundreds.

"I get asked this question too much. But no, I'm not gay. I dropped it because it really disappointed my mom that I was supposedly gay and although I love cooking more then anything in the world, I didn't want my mom to be disappointed in me so I just dropped everything cooking related."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks, but man these are delicious. When I have parties you're gonna do the catering, okay? K, awesome!" I laugh at how Selena doesn't let me respond.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this."

* * *

After we've eaten and I've, with help from Selena, have cleaned up all the dishes and mess, I led Selena into the family room to talk. Selena decides to sit on the smaller couch, and I sit in the chair across from it.

"You have no T.V," Selena comments. I follow her eyes as she looks around the room at the various pictures and decorations.

"I have a TV but it's in my bedroom." Selena nods and continues looking around the room. As I watch her look at the room, I notice how beautiful she really is. Both Demi and Selena are beautiful. No wonder they're together. They're perfect for each other. Whatever one is lacking in, the other makes up for. For example, Selena has a butt, but it's not very big. Demi makes up for that by having a really, really nice round ass. Oh my god, why am I thinking like this? They're both lesbian.

"Who's both lesbian?" Did I say that out loud?

"Um...Huh?" I try to act completely clueless of what Selena is talking about.

"You said 'They're both lesbian' are you talking about me and Demi?" I let out an awkward chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well we're actually not technically lesbian. We're both bi." I awkwardly look down. "What were you thinking about to say that? No, we won't have a threesome with you if that's what you were thinking about." Selena winks at me and I feel myself blushing as I look down.

"I...uh...I was just thinking about how beautiful both of you guys are and...and how...Demi has a really nice ass." Selena giggles.

"Ohhh. She really does have a nice ass, doesn't she? It's so..never mind. You don't need intimate detail." We both laugh and then fall into another silence. After five minutes, I speak up.

"So, we should talk about what happened..."

"Yeah, I agree. I guess I'll start since I know more then you." I sit and listen to Selena as she recounts what happened this morning. Half way through she begins crying again and I get up to get her some Kleenex. When I come back, I sit down on the couch next to her and hug her. She rests her head on my shoulder and continues sobbing for a long time. She she's finally done crying, she looks up at me with her big brown eyes. I look down at her and before I know what's happening, her lips are pressed against mine but I don't stop her, I reciprocate the kiss.

Selena starts pushing me down on the couch and that's when I realize I need to stop her. I begin gently pushing her off me.

"No. We can't do this. I know you don't want to be doing this either, Selena. You're just in a lot of pain and you're lost." When it registers in Selena's mind that she just technically cheated on Demi, she starts crying and lays down on the couch, with her head on my lap.

"I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean to...I'm just...I miss Demi. I don't know what they're going to do to her." I stroke her head and she soon falls asleep in my lap.

Right as I'm falling asleep as well, I hear Selena's phone ringing. I reach over to see who it is and see Unknown name. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'm assuming you're David. If you want her back, put $200,000 in this off shore account, ready?" I gently lift Selena's head off my lap and run to get something to write down the account.

"David, we're waiting. We don't like waiting, you there, David?"

"Yes, yes I'm here."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this took me fooorever to put up. I was occupied with finals and what not but now since it's summer I should have more time to write. Okay. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

"Selena, wake up! Wake up right now!" I roll over on the couch so my back is facing the direction David's voice seems to be coming from.

"mmm" I feel David slightly start rocking me in hopes of waking me up. Ha, yeah that won't help.

"SELENA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. THEY CALLED. THEY TOLD WHAT TO DO SO WE CAN GET DEMI." Demi's name quickly wakes me up but leaves me frantic. I stand up too suddenly and feel really light headed.

"Woooah, Selena. Are you okay?" I begin nodding my head in response to David's question but then everything is just black. I'm surrounded by darkness and I don't know where I am. Where am I? Why can't I see anything? WHAT ABOUT DEMI? WHERE'S DEMI?

* * *

**David's P.O.V**

As Selena begins standing up off the couch, her face turns entirely white and the next thing I know, she's knocked out on the floor. I'm guessing she fainted or something but I need to go deal with Demi. I know Selena would want me to tend to Demi first so that's what I'm gonna do.

I just need access to Demi's bank accounts. Shit. How am I going to get all that money out? I certainly don't have it. I begin pacing around the house trying to think of a way I'm going to get the money to put in the offshore account. Shit, shit, shit.

I go back into the family room to check on Selena and see if she's up. Oh my god, I should take her to the hospital or something. I don't know what to do with her. Why isn't she up? Isn't fainting like a quick thing? Ugh, I don't know. I'll just leave her there for right now. As I'm walking away I realize Selena's purse is here in my house. Of course! Selena has to have enough money in her bank account, right? Her family is rich after all..

I run to the closet where I put Selena's purse and coat and open it. I grab Selena's purse, open it and take out her wallet. Luckily, she has all her account information written down. How stupid! If she were ever robbed, the person would have access to everything. I'll have to talk to her about that when she's not..well not out cold.

I don't even think the bank will let me transfer that much money. I should call the police and have them take care of the ransom money and help me. But the guy told me not to. What do I do? I was never taught how to deal with a kidnapping situation in training.

I sit down at the kitchen table to calm down for a second. Okay, David. Think. Think.

After 20 minutes of sitting at the table, thinking, I finally come up with best possible option. Why isn't Selena up yet? Oh well, I can't think about that right now. What was my plan? Oh yeah. I run upstairs to grab my cellphone.

I remember meeting a retired FBI agent once and I did him a favor and as far as I remember, he still owes me a favor. I'm going to call him and ask him to trace the call. Once I know the location, I can go and get Demi without having to give them the money. God knows trying to transfer so much money will raise red flags and I don't have time to deal with what comes with red flags.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I can hear David talking to someone on the phone. Why is he trying to trace a call?

I remember David waking me up and then me falling, but why can't I wake up? Why is David on the phone with God knows who when he told me he knew what he had to do? Is Demi here, did David already rescue her?

I begin to open my eyes but right before I get them fully open, darkness surrounds me yet again and I'm out. No sound. No sight. Just darkness.

* * *

**David's P.O.V**

"Selena, we've finally traced the call back to the origin and I think we've found them. The call came from an abandoned warehouse on 5th street and Grand River. We need to go right now. My deadline for transferring the money is in 2 hours." I walk around the house gathering everything I think I'm going to need in order to rescue Demi. Gun: check. Back up gun: check. Knife: check. Handcuffs: check. Selena is sitting on the couch crying. She's been doing alot of crying since she woke up yesterday evening after fainting. She won't tell me why she's crying, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with this whole situation. Shit, even I was crying last night and this morning.

"Okay, just give me a minute and we can go."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the car. Take your time." I get everything and wake into the garage. I open the driver's door and sit patiently for Selena. Two minutes later, Selena is coming out the door, coat and purse in tow. She opens the passengers door and hops in.

"So where's this warehouse again?" I put the car in reverse and pull out of my garage and driveway.

"It's on 5th and Grand River. It's that really huge one with busted out windows. Go figure, they pick the most cliche looking place as their "base." This gets a small laugh out of Selena. God, her laugh is so cute and addictive. Without thinking, I stop the car on the side of the road and lean over and kiss Selena on the lips. She soon starts deepening the kiss, running her tongue on my bottom lip, then gently biting on it. We continue making out for 5 minutes before she stops us by pushing against my chest.

"What...what are we doing? W-we can't do this. No, no, no. I've cheated on Demi twice within a matter of two days with you. Oh my God. What am I doing?" I hang my head down. I know she's right. Why am I allowing myself to get so caught up in Selena? She's my bosses fiancee.

"I'm sorry..I don't know what got into me." Selena shakes her head.

"No, no. It's not your fault entirely. I should've stopped you sooner. I'm going to have to tell Demi though..." I start the car back up and continue driving towards the warehouse. I don't respond to Selena and the rest of the ride is awkward and silent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Selena's P.O.V**

David and I finally get to the warehouse after a really awkward car ride. The warehouse is huge, way bigger then I expected it to be. Windows are busted out, graffiti covering literally every inch of the walls, and the parking lot looks like it's been used as a dumping ground for the city. It's horrendously ugly and just looking at it I'm scared. I can't even imagine how scared Demi must've been. She has it a lot worse then me because she had no one to protect her while I have David.

Speaking of David, I don't know why I keep kissing him. I'm engaged. I keep cheating on the person that I love more then anything in this world. But then why do I keep fucking up? I'm going to have to tell Demi. Oh God, I'm going to have to tell Demi I cheated on her with her body guard. She's never going to be able to trust anyone after this. What have I done?

"Okay, we're going to park here," David says as he parks on the right side of the warehouse behind some overfilled dumpsters. "I-I don't know exactly where Demi is in this warehouse, Selena. I couldn't tell that by just a trace. You're going to stay in the car and we're gonna talk through the phone. I don't know what to expect, but I'm sure everyone in there is fully armed. I'm not going to take the chance of bringing you in there in case anything happens, okay?"

This makes me really mad. I'm not going to just stay in the car when my Demi is in there being held captive!

"No, I'm going with you. And if you say no, well then I'll just go in after you're out of my sight and what happens to me is on you. Either you let me go with you and protect me, or I go in alone and possibly die. Your choice. I WILL NOT stay in HERE when Demi is in THERE!" David sighs and reaches under his seat.

"Well if you're going to be so stubborn, here's a gun. If you go with me I need to know that you'll have my back like I'll have yours. Ever shoot a gun before?" David has a dumb ass grin on his face right now and it's pissing me off. Why do men and boys think women are weaker and can't handle things?

"Get that fucking grin off your face, dumb ass. No part of this situation is funny. Of course I've shot a gun before. My dad and grandpa are hunters and have taught me how to shoot. I hit the bulls-eye on my third try. I'm good at aiming at small things, so you better protect your dick." David's eyes widen and it's hilarious, but I can't laugh or else I'd be a hypocrite.

"Uh..well...I...uh..I'll keep that in m-mind." I flash a quick smile at him and hop out of the truck.

...

"Okay, so I've got your back and you've got mine, right? Don't you dare go ahead of me, Selena. And don't you dare stray away from me. We need to keep each other protected. I don't know how armed they are or how many there are of them." I roll my eyes as we open the side door entrance into the warehouse. This is the fifth time he's said this to me. I know what I need to do and I don't need to keep getting reminded like I'm a 5 year old.

"Selena, did you hear me?"

"YES, DAVID I FUCKING HEARD YOU THE FIRST 2 TIMES YOU SAID THAT TO ME. I'M NOT STUPID!" I snap at David. He treats me like I'm some kind of child and it pisses me the fuck off.

"Shh! God dammit, Selena. You better hope they didn't hear you yelling like that at the top of your lungs. Stop being so dumb and careless and maybe I won't have to keep repeating stuff to you." I grab David by his wrist and try my hardest to turn his body around so he's looking at me square in the face, but unfortunately I fail miserably. He weighs so much more than me and although I'm pretty strong for a girl, I'm not strong enough to even cause him to budge. David starts smirking at me.

"You find this funny, David? Huh? Is this so fucking funny to you? I swear to God if you smirk one more time I will shove something so far up your ass that it'll come out of your mouth. Or even better, I'll use this gun to shoot you in the dick that you obviously are lacking." David's smirk quickly disappears off of his face, and he's lucky. I'm done with him thinking he is the shit, because he's not. I need my Demi, and he needs to stop being a controlling asshole so I can get her.

"Fine, fine, fine. Calm down, Selena. You're getting too ups-"

"I'M GETTING TOO UPSET ABOUT YOU BEING AN ASSHOLE?! I AM? OH REA-" Before I can finish my sentence, David's hand flies up to cover my mouth.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You're going to get us killed!" David yell whispers at me. I bite his hand as hard as I'm able to. David lets out a squeal and looks at his hand. I drew some blood, but I don't care. David glares at me and I stare back. I won't let him win this or anything else for that matter. After 5 minutes, David breaks the silence.

"Fine, Selena. You win. I'm sorry for being an asshole. But we really need to stop arguing because Demi is in there and we need to get her out as safely as possible." I mentally reward myself with a high five. Selena has done it again!

I follow David into the warehouse and as soon as we step in, I regret coming. I should've stayed in the car. The place is filled with rats crawling around everywhere, and God knows what else. This was an awful idea. I cover my mouth quickly as I feel a scream coming out of my mouth. This is gross and so unsanitary and oh my God Demi is in here. David lifts a finger up to his mouth to shush me. He waves his hand at me and continues onward further into this hell hole.

...

We've been in this God forsaken warehouse for 45 minutes now and we haven't even covered half of the warehouse yet. That's how big it is. But then again, we're walking as slow as turtles as to not bring awareness to us.

"David," I whisper, "Can we take a break here, I'm really tired and worn out from all this stair climbing." I walk over to what looks like a work bench without a response from David and sit down.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. We should take a quick break." David walks over to sit next to me after making sure the whole room is clear.

"Thank you for helping me look for Demi."

"It's no pro-" David stops talking. He holds a finger up to his lips as a sign not to say anything.

"No, Boss. There are no other people in this warehouse besides us." David quickly grabs my hand and drags me over to hide behind a large machine of some sort.

"I don't know whose car that is outside, Boss. I'm sure it's no one. Yes, we'll check out the entire warehouse. Okay, bye." Two big men have just entered the room we're hiding out it. Shit, they saw the car. I thought we did a pretty damn good job of hiding it. Maybe we were too loud downstairs. I silently curse myself. I can be so dumb sometimes.

"I think Boss is just too paranoid. No one's going to come back for that bitch. As soon as they have the money transferred into the account, they're gonna kill her." I gasp. They...did they just say they were gonna kill her? They're gonna..kill Demi? David puts a hand on my back and rubs small circles in hopes of trying to calm me down. I know he's just as scared as I am because I can hear his heart beating through his shirt.

"This room is all clear. There's probably no one even in here besides us. I think we should just head back up to the top floor where she's being held and call Boss and tell him no one is here."

As soon as we hear the clickity clack of the men's shoes decrease to almost nothing, David and I come out of our hiding spot. I start crying.

"They...they said they were gonna kill her, David. They're going to kill Demi." David pulls me into a hug.

"Selena, listen to me, okay? Listen. They are not going to kill her. Do you know why? Because I'm going to kill them before they even can think about shooting her. Okay? I won't let them kill her. We're going to get Demi back alive. But right now I just need you to be strong, okay? Demi would want that. We're going to head up to the top floor because that's where they said they were keeping her. So we're going to go there right now, but I need to know you'll be strong, Selena." David kisses the top of my head. I wipe the tears from my face

"Yeah, I'll be strong. I am strong. Let's go."

...

Ten minutes later we're at the top floor and I can hear noises coming from a room nearby.

"I think the noises are coming from the right," David says. I nod my head in agreement and we start walking towards the noise. We reach a doorway and sitting in the middle of the room is Demi tied up to a chair. There are four men surrounding her. David pushes me back towards the wall and tells me to stay quiet.

"Okay, there are four men. Between me and you we have enough amo to shoot them all. But Selena, you can't just shoot them to injure them. I need you to shoot them to kill them. I know it's going to be hard to kill someone, but we need to. These are horrible, awful people and they will just keep coming back if we don't. Can you do that, Selena? Can you kill them?" I slowly process everything David is saying to me. I need to kill people. I will kill people. I CAN'T KILL PEOPLE! No, Selena. You have to. They're going to kill your Demi if you don't.

"Okay, yes. I can do that." David smiles weakly and nods his head.

"Good. We're going to go in together and aim for the two guys standing behind Demi. I'm going after the ones in front of her. Whatever you do, don't shoot in the direction of Demi. Shoot the men, that's all. I trust your aim." I nod and as soon as I nod David puts up one finger, then two, then three. On three we go running into the room and I start mindlessly shooting in the direction of the men behind Demi. One of them falls, I think I killed him. The other one draws a weapon from his belt and starts shooting back at me. I duck behind a machine and sit on the ground for a second. Woah. This is too much. I'm going to die, then Demi will die and my God. I stand back up and start shooting again. After the 4th shot fired, I finally hit the man and he falls down, too. I didn't realize it, but David shot his men down too.

I run over to Demi and she looks so scared.

"Demi, babe. I'm here, I'm here." Demi looks up at me with her brown eyes and she looks so lost and scared. She begins sobbing and I pull her into a hug.

"I..I was so scared, Lena. They...were going to kill me. They..they were going to rape me then kill me." While I'm comforting Demi, David has pulled out his knife and begins cutting away the bondage used to tie Demi down to the chair.

"You're okay, babe. You're okay. We got you safely and now we're going home. You're okay." As soon as the bondage is off, Demi stands up from the chair and hugs me even tighter.

"I knew you would try to get me..you're so stupid but I love you so much." Hearing Demi say she loves me breaks my heart. Here I have this beautiful girl so in love with me, and I in love with her and I cheated on her. I'm so stupid. Maybe I won't tell her...


	15. Chapter 15

_**S/O to Alexisont123, you've given me inspiration to actually write. I'm sorry this wasn't up early today, but it's still today! You're amazing and so is everyone else that still reads this! If you are also reading Nightingale, I'll be updating that either tomorrow or wednesday. If you're not, go check it out!**_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V.**

As soon as I'm up on my legs, I fall back down. I start crying. Why does every bad thing have to happen to me right now? I just want to go home and sleep. It's only then do I see how blood stained my jeans are.

"Lena...I think I'm bleeding."

"YOU'RE BLEEDING?! WHAT? HOW?" Selena's yelling startles me and makes me cry. I've been yelled at the whole time I've been in this damn warehouse and the last person I was expecting to yell at me right now was Selena. When Selena sees me crying, her face falls and she hugs me.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just so pissed off that they hurt you. They hurt my baby..." Selena and I sit hugging each other, crying.

"Uh..I hate to ruin this..moment but we need to get you to a hospital or something..it looks like you've been shot, Demi." I hadn't realized that David was checking my leg. What does he mean I've been shot? I don't remember feeling anything.

"SHE WAS SHOT? WHO THE FUCK SHOT HER? I swear to God I'm going to hurt every last one of those fucking assholes if anyone dares to come around again." I jump again at the sound of Selena yelling. I should't be so scared of her, but I've never seen her so mad. She looks like she's ready to kill people and that's frightening.

"Ugh, I'm sorry again, Dems. I can't believe they shot you. They fucking shot you and they're going to wish they hadn't EVER laid a hand on you if I ever see them again." I love how Selena is so protective of me right now. It makes me fall in love with her even more and all I want to do is lie down and cuddle up next to her.

"Okay, we're going to have to carry her out and go to the hospital. Um...I can just carry her myself, I guess." David begins to pick me up and he's awkwardly carrying me the way the man carries the women over the threshold of their new house. His hand is grazing my butt and I'm really uncomfortable, but I can't walk so what can I do.

We begin walking down to the main level and it's only not that I'm realizing I was being held on the top floor. They put a bag over my head when we came here so I hadn't known I was up on the top floor. It's not like I could exactly tell anyone where I was, they took my phone and everything from me. Speaking of my phone, where is it? Who has it?

As we're descending down the stairs (they don't have an elevator, what warehouse doesn't have an elevator?!) I start to hear men's voices coming up the stairs. Oh shit, there are more of them. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Are those voices I'm hearing...?" Selena sounds terrified, as I think we all are. David has started shaking, I don't know if it's because I'm heavy or if it's out of fear.

"Shit. Yeah, those are voices you're hearing. Shit, okay we're gonna leave the staircase and just hide out on the nearest level. I think they'll just be going back up to the top floor, they'll never think to check the other levels." David starts shaking even more and throws me up in the air for a second, which makes me scream. I quickly cover my mouth and as soon as I do, we hear the men start running up the stairs. Oh fuck.

We all manage to get to the next level as the men are exactly one level below us. I think it's obvious that we ducked into this floor, but whatever at least we can hide from them.

"I think we can all hide behind these machines. You guys just stay here and I'm going to go call the police or something." David begins to walk away and leaves me and Selena together. I've been praying for this moment alone with Selena but I didn't entirely want it to be while we were hiding from more men that are trying to kill us.

"I'm sorry all of this happened to you, Demi. I'm so sorry. I wish it was me instead-"

"No, Selena. No don't say that. I wish it didn't happen period. I gave them the money they asked for but obviously that wasn't enough. I just don't know. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and ugh, I just don't know." Selena scoots closer to me and leans over.

"Is it okay if I kiss your wound?" Selena looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I can't help but fall more in love with her. I kiss her forehead and look at her in the eye.

"I love you and you're wonderful, but no you can't kiss my wound. It's bloody and gross and that's just so unsanitary." Selena laughs and leans over to kiss me on my lips. "I've missed your kisses, Lena. So, so much. All I kept thinking about was how I was going to die and how I just wished I could kiss you one last time."

"Well, babe, you're stuck with me forever and ever. I missed your kisses too. I love you.."

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I just told Demi I loved her and it hurts so much to say that to her knowing that I've cheated on her. I'm such a horrible, awful person. I need to just tell Demi and get it over with. The worst she can do is...the worst...oh God, I'm going to lose her.

"Demi.. I have to tell you something. You may get mad at me..but I have to tell you." Demi's face drops and I know that look all too well. It's the look everyone gets when those words get said to you. You expect the worst, and usually end up with something not so bad but I know that in this case, the news is going to be that bad. And that news is coming from me, which will make it even worse.

"Well..I really don't know how to say this...I just-"

"Hey, so I called the police and they're on their way." Ugh of course I get interrupted! Of fucking course.

"Okay, well that's great but can you give us some time, Selena was about to tell me something." I look away and when I look back at David I see that he knows I'm about to tell Demi about what happened between us.

"Well I don't mean to be an asshole, but we all need to hide and stay quiet for the time being. At least until the cops get here because I don't know what we're going to do if those men find us." I sigh a sigh of relief but I'm kind of mad he's doing this. I know he's stopping me from telling Demi. Maybe it's best that I don't tell her right now because of her condition and everything she's been through.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAVID," Demi begins to yell, "ME AND SELENA NEED TO TALK SO STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE FOR LIKE 2 FUCKING MINUTES!" Damn, I've never seen Demi so mad before.

"No, Demi, it's okay. We can talk later, after you've gone to the hospital and everything. David is right, we need to stay quiet so they don't find us. The last thing we need is for any one of us to get injured." Demi gives me a really pissed off glare, but I can't tell her right now. I just can't, it's not right. But will it ever be the right time to tell her?

...

We've been sitting behind this fucking machine, hiding for about an hour now and the police still haven't come. Don't they know this is urgent and very life threatening? God, I swear that the police are just there for show sometimes.

"Where are the police? We've been here forever, this is so ridiculous!" I'm getting really, really impatient. I'm hungry, hot and so tired. I want to go home but we still haven't even gotten Demi to the hospital!

"I don't know. They said it may take a while, but I agree this has been way too long. Let's just go. What's the point in waiting. The guys are probably already gone know anyway." David goes over to Demi to lift her up and I can't help but cringe. I know Demi has no feelings for him, but after knowing that he kissed me, I don't want him touching her whatsoever. But it is what it is, and I sure as hell can't carry her.

We get to the stair case and begin descending down when, just as luck would have it, the men upstairs enter the staircase as well.

"HEY, YOU DOWN THERE. STOP!" I look up and see 4 men...all with guns drawn out. Without saying a word, David and I begin running down, with David carrying Demi, of course. The men begin running down as well and start shooting their guns down at us. Damn, these guys are stupid. They're wasting all their bullets on moving targets, how dumb.

We finally get to the first level and keep our pace as we run towards the exit. We have about a minute head start ahead of the men and as we reach the door, they exit the stair well. As soon as they do, the shots are being fired again. One just misses me and scares the shit out of me. We're going to die. We are all going to die. I throw open the door and the light blinds me. I've been so used to being in this darkness. I'm sure it's even worse for Demi since she's been in the darkness longer.

"GO TO THE CAR. RUN TOWARDS THE CAR!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**So I really suck. I've been so busy with an online class and I was just out of town for a week with no wifi or service. I feel like I haven't written in a million years. I'm annoyed and mad at myself for not writing, so I can only imagine what it must be like for you. But anywho, I'm back and here is the next chapter. Enjoy xx**_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

David is yelling at Selena to run towards the car, and she's way ahead of us now. David is obviously struggling to sprint with me in his arms. I feel so terrible that he has to carry me. I think I can _try_ to run, it's not fair of him to have to have the extra burden of me.

"Hey David, you can put me down..I..uh..I can run..." No I can't, who am I kidding? I know I can't run, but I'm putting my life before others, especially Selena. I was the one that got into this mess, I should be the one to clean it up. And if that means...dying, then so be it.

"Are...you...kiddi...ng...me...right...now..." David is really out of breath while responding to me. I shouldn't have said anything because now he's straining himself even more to talk. "Y..ou...can't...run...you..you...have...a bullet...in your..leg..I'm f..fine."

"No, you're not fine David. If anyone is going to die today, it's going to be one person, not two, and that person will be me, okay? I got into this, I'm not about to take down more people with me for the something stupid that I did." I look off into the distance and see that Selena has finally gotten to the car.

"No..I'm fine..really...look...Selena got to...the car...we're fine...I'm fine...no one's dying.." I sigh. David is obviously not going to let me try to walk, let alone run while there are armed men chasing after us. They've been yelling things at us, probably telling us to stop or some shit like that, but I haven't been paying attention. I'm just so mentally and emotionally done with this whole situation. I honestly want to go home, drink tea, and cuddle up next to Selena.

Speaking of Selena, I wonder what she wanted to tell me back when we were in the factory. She looked really sad and guilty...I wonder what she did, that's IF she did anything. Normally when Selena looks sad and guilty it's over really small, stupid things like that she ate my leftovers, or she accidentally planned something on our "Demi and Selena date-nights", so naturally I'm not too worried about what she wanted to talk about, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, I know she'd never cheat on me so there's nothing to worry about. Our relationship is so strong, and almost always has been that it wouldn't even cross my mind to think she was cheating on me.

David and I are just about at the car when Selena comes whipping around the garbage dump and stops abruptly next to us.

"GET IN. GET IN. GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OH MY GOD, THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU. GET IN THE CAR." David practically throws me in the car which incites a scream of pain out of me. Damn. Selena looks back at me and her face is so broken right now. I can tell that she can feel my pain. We have that kind of bond. When she's sick, I start feeling sick. When I'm in pain, she is too.

"Don't worry, Sel...I'm...I'm okay. Just drive the fuck out of here and get me to a hospital." I grit my teeth. I'm in sooo much pain right now, I can't even bear it. I feel like someone has heated up a sword in a fire and is slowly dragging it across my leg, and up my stomach, then back down again. Yes, it's that bad.

As Selena hits the gas pedal, the wheels screech and the next thing I know, the men are firing their guns at the car. Everyone ducks as bullets whiz in and out of the car again. All the windows are shattered except for, luckily, a tiny part of the windshield which allows Selena to have a clear view of what's in front of her. The bullets keep being fired as we speed (is this the right word? I feel like we're going way beyond speeding) through the parking lot. The lot and road seem to go on forever, but we finally reach the main road and we are no longer being fired at, thank God. But I'm sure the guys are already in their cars coming after us. This whole situation is so cliche, and seems like it's coming out of a movie, but it's not a movie, this is real life and it's happening to me.

Selena is speeding down the main road, and by speeding I mean we're going about 20 miles over the speed limit on the way to the hospital. Selena is crazy, but I know she's only doing it because one, I'm still screaming in pain and two, we need to get as far away from the warehouse as possible so the men can't find us.

"David, did you call the police?" Selena asks.

"Uh...no, I didn't. I can't find my phone." The car slows down as Selena is reaching over the seat to get something out of the glove box.

"Here, take my phone and call them. Tell them everything that has happened and make sure to describe the guys to them. We're on I-696 headed towards town." Selena throws the phone at David and David begins dialing. I hear the operator answer, but then everything is drowned out by my blood boiling screams of pain as we hit a pot hole. The blood keeps flowing out and the next thing I know, it's dark again.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

"Shit, she passed out again, David. Where is the hospital? I don't remember exactly where it is. We need to get there RIGHT NOW." I'm half crying and half yelling right now. Oh my God, Demi is going to die of blood loss or some shit like that, and I haven't even had a chance to talk to her about...Hell, she doesn't even know how much I love her yet, even though I tell her all the time. I needed to show her, every day of her life, I needed to show her. And that's what I was going to do when we were married, and yet I fucked that up by cheating and now the love of my life is going to be dead. Great.

"GOD DAMNIT DAVID, THIS IS THE TIME YOU CHOOSE NOT TO TALK?! MY DEMI IS IN THE BACK SEAT OF THE CAR ABOUT TO DIE. WHERE IS THE FUCKING HOSPITAL?!"

"Dude, stop yelling at me! I know Demi is in the back seat passed out, I know! I need time to think, I don't exactly know the city that well. I'm searching it on your phone, okay? Stop fucking yelling at me." I take a few deep breaths and look back to where Demi is. God, even when she's out, she still looks beautiful.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry...I'm just...I fucked up, David. I fucked up soo badly. I shouldn't have kissed you and I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I fucked up and now I may not even get to apologize to Demi for fucking up. I fucked up. I'm such a horrible person..god damnit." I start sobbing and shaking now. I can't believe I was so dumb. I'm so dumb. SO DUMB. David sighs and opens his mouth to talk but I interrupt him.

"No, just don't. It's fine. Just tell me where the hospital is." David opens his mouth to talk again but then shakes his head and looks down at my phone.

"It's saying to take a left onto Grand River and it should be a mile down on the left. It's the Henry Ford Hospital." Henry Ford Hospital? I thought I was on the way to Beaumont..oh well, if it's a hospital I have nothing to complain about.

"How far down is Grand River? Aren't we like 10 miles away from it?" I start speeding up again. I don't care if I'm running red lights, I don't care I'm running stop signs and weaving in and out of traffic. I just need to get to the hospital, and I don't care how I get there as long as I get there before Demi...

"No, it's not that far down. It's coming up in a half a mile. See, there it is. Turn left." I slow down and release my breath. Thank God we're not that far away now.

"Can you call 9-1-1 and tell them to be like...I don't know, ready when we get there? Demi needs to be seen like right now. I'm not about to wait in the fucking emergency room for God knows how long." I speed back up once I've turned onto Grand River and see the hospital up on the left.

"No, I'm not going to call..that's dumb. When they see her bleeding and passed out, they won't make us wait in the waiting room. Stop worrying, she'll be okay."

"Yeah, well maybe I would believe that if she weren't passed out, bleeding out so much fucking blood." For the remainder of the two minutes to the hospital, not a word is exchanged between us, and that's perfectly fine with me.

When I pull into the hospital parking lot, I immediately pull into the area where ambulances would normally go. There is so no fucking way in hell I'm about to park two miles away from the entrance carrying a passed out Demi.

"EXCUSE ME, MISS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T PARK HERE! THIS IS FOR AMBULANCES ONLY!" Ugh, shut the fuck up! I ignore the nurse or the doctor or whatever the lady is and get out of the car at the same time as David.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T PARK THERE!" We continue to ignore her as we gently lift Demi out of the car. Once she's out of the car, I hear a gasp escape from the lady's mouth. Yeah, you better gasp.

"Oh my...I'm sorry. What's happened to her? CAN WE GET A DOCTOR OUT HERE, I NEED HELP!" Three seconds after the lady requested help, a group of about 5 people came running out of the doors with the roller thingy, I don't remember what it's called.

"On the count of three..1...2...3...LIFT!" The group of people lifted Demi from our arms onto the roller and started jogging inside. They were yelling out medical terms, God knows what any of them mean, but people were reacting to the orders so I assume at least they understood what was being said. I ran along side of Demi while a doctor, I think his name was Alex or something was asking me questions about what happened and for personal information.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Gomez you can't come back here. It's the operation room. Only authorized personal. You can wait in the waiting room just around the corner and I'll be out to talk to you shortly." I held onto Demi's hand as long as possible but had to let go once they went through the swinging double doors. It was such a depressing sight, to watch a loved one go through those doors.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I just realized in both of my stories right now, Demi is in the hospital. I totally did not plan that. Oh well, enjoy. xx**_

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

"Ms. Gomez, Demi is out of surgery now and we have removed the bullet successfully. She lost a lot of blood, obviously, so as she's in recovery right now, we're pumping in more blood to help her body reach the normal amount. You can go in to see her right now, if you'd like." It's been four hours since Demi went into surgery. In that period I've sleep, ate, cried and checked all social media. All of her fans are freaking out over where Demi is. She hasn't posted in a while, clearly because of everything that's been going on, but her fans don't know that. They don't know she was kidnapped, almost killed and that she's in the hospital. They don't know she's been followed, raped and tortured. I don't know how we're going to handle the media, and her fans, with all this news. If we're even going to handle the media at all. I doubt she's going to want to open up so much about herself, she tends to be private. And on top of all this, we may have splitting up rumors surface once I tell Demi I cheated on her.

"Yeah, I want to see her. Where's her room?" I feel like shit. I'm a horrible person. I can't say that enough. I betrayed her trust, ruined our relationship and have to act like nothing is wrong for the time being.

"You can just follow me. I'm headed back there anyway." I emotionlessly follow the doctor to the recovery room. We finally get there, it seems to be one of the furthest rooms back in the hospital, and I immediately see Demi and my heart aches.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" I ask her. Demi looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"Lena..you're here. I thought you would've left by now."

"Dems, I'm never going to leave you. No matter what." Yeah, except when she leaves you for cheating on her.

"Is David here, I want to thank him."

"No, he left a while ago. He was crying and shaking and just couldn't handle himself. He blames all of this on himself." Demi frowns. I wish David would just disappear out of our lives forever, but I've gotten him too involved in our lives. It's going to be Demi's decision as to whether to fire him or now...and break up with me.

"So...yesterday, what did you want to talk to me about?" I sigh and take a seat on Demi's hospital bed and lay down. She curls into me and places her head on my chest.

"Not right now, Dems. Just relax and let your body heal." We lay in silence for a few moments.

"I can hear your heart beating, Lena. It's one of the most calming sounds to me. I know your heartbeat like the back of my hand." I smile and lean down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too, Demi, me too. YOUR heartbeat is the only heartbeat I want to hear for the rest of my life. I love you." Demi lifts her head off of my chest and stares into my eyes. I feel so open and bare when she looks into my eyes. It's like she can see everything I'm thinking about.

Demi slowly leans into me, careful not to strain herself, and places her lips on mine. I miss her kisses. They're always so gentle and sweet. I kiss back and soon feel her tugging against my bottom lip. I grant her access to my tongue and we deepen the kiss. I moan into her mouth. My God, I've missed her so much. I've missed this, and the feeling of her against me.

Demi begins pulling out of our kiss and puts her head back on my chest.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Lena. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my everything." I cringe. When I tell her what I did, she's going to be so broken. I can't put her through that, but I can't keep this a secret either. Our moment is interrupted by a nurse coming in.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Jackie, one of Demi's nurses. I just need to check her vitals, if you don't mind." Demi takes her head off of me and scoots back up so she's sitting up. I get off the bed and stand by the window, watching.

"How's everything feeling, Demi? How's your leg? Any burning or pain?" Demi shakes her head and Jackie nods.

"Okay, that's great. That's a good sign. I'm just going to take your blood pressure and a couple other things then I'll be out of your hair." I watch Jackie and Demi, mostly Demi during the short check up. She's so beautiful. Even with needles in her arm, bruises all over her body and hair looking like a rats nest. I don't know how I was so lucky to fall in love with her.

Jackie finishes up in 10 minutes and leaves. Demi looks over to me and pats the space next to her bed. I smile and walk back over to the bed and sit down. Demi scoots forward, and I sit behind her. I open my legs and Demi scoots back into me, her back to my stomach. We haven't sat like this in a really long time. I wrap my arms around her waist and eventually, we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

_"Demi Lovato? She's such an attention whore! She's doing all of this because she's not famous enough and is just trying to gain more fame."_

_"Demi Lovato is lying!"_

_"Demi Lovato is just trying to get people to feel bad for her."  
_

_"Demi Lovato..Demi Lovato...Demi Lovat...Demi Lova...Demi...Demi...Demi..." _

I wake up screaming. This isn't real life, Demi. The media doesn't know anything about what happened to you. Besides, your Lovatics wouldn't react like that. They would be there for you.

I don't know how I'm going to tell the world, let alone my Lovatics what's been going on with me. I just can't. It's way too personal and it's something I don't want the whole world to know about. I got into something really messy, and opening it up to the world can not only put me in more danger, but also my family, friends and Lovatics. If anything I ever did or said got my Lovatics hurt, I would never forgive myself. It's best to just keep all of this a secret.

What excuse am I going to give about why I haven't been seen or heard from in nearly two weeks? I can't just say I was on vacation because my fan base reaches so far and wide, surely people in that country would say they hadn't seen me. Maybe I can say that I needed time to deal with personal issues. But then rumors start flying around about how I went back to rehab, or how me and Selena broke up. Any way I look at this, it always leads to two things: I either don't comment about why I've been gone and pretend like it never happened, or I tell the truth.

Selena is still sleeping but my leg is in so much pain right now. I gently shake Selena awake.

"Sel, my leg...it really hurts. Can you go get a nurse, please? It hurts so badly." Selena jumps out of the bed quickly and runs out of the door. I lift my hospital gown up so I can see my wound and it looks really bad. It's swollen, purple and red, and something is oozing out of it. It's definitely not blood either.

I hear Selena yelling for a nurse and soon Selena is back with two nurses on her side. One of them is Jackie and the other is someone I don't recognize.

"What's wrong? How does yo-" Jackie turns around and looks down at my wound.

"God. It's infected. Shit! Jacob, can you go get Demi's doctor. Who's your doctor again, Demi?" Jackie gently pushes on the skin around my wound. I scream out in pain.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure it was infected, which it definitely is." God, no shit it is. Didn't you say it was like 3 seconds ago?! "What's your doctors name?"

"It's Alex..Dr. Alex." Selena responds for me. I'm in so much pain right now that I can't even cry. I'm beginning to feel numb, yet I can feel all the pain radiating out of my leg.

Five minutes later Jacob comes back with Dr. Alex.

"Jackie, what's the report? What's wrong with her leg?" He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a pair of gloves. He slips them on and walks over to me. Before Jackie can even respond, he's already shouting out orders.

"Okay, Demi. All it is is an infection, but it may be caused by a piece of metal we didn't see and didn't remove. So, good news is that you can keep your leg. That's supposed to be a joke, sorry. But bad news, you're going to have to go back into the Operation room so we can get the fragment out of your leg. I'm going to give you antibiotics after surgery, whether we find a fragment or not. Jackie and Jacob are going to prep you, and I'll see you in the Operation room in an hour, okay? Don't worry, everything will be fine." He leaves the room and shortly after, Jackie and Jacob are prepping me.

Selena is sitting silently in the corner, crying. I know it pains her to see me in pain.

"Babe...don't cry. I'm okay. It's nothing, really. It's just a little pain. I'm going to be okay, okay Lena? Stay strong for me, please." Selena walks back over to me. She hold my hand and we both cry together for a couple minutes before another doctor or nurse or whatever she is interrupts. We're always getting interrupted..

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm here to give Demi her anesthetic." Selena backs away slowly and before I know it, I'm out.

...

I wake up hours later and am no longer in pain. I'm sore and tired, but not in pain. Selena is sitting on the bed next to me.

"Do you need any water? I'll go get you some water." I thank her, she leaves and I'm left alone in my room again.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and to my surprise, David walks in holding a HUGE teddy bear. I mean huge, it's like 2 times taller than me and almost hits the ceiling.

"Hey Demi, you're up. How was the operation?" He sets the life-sized bear down by the window, blocking the sunlight from coming in.

"Well I had two...the first one went well and the second one...well I don't know yet. I just woke up and haven't heard anything about what happened." I also notice he brought flowers and candy in a bag.

"Oh. I'm sorry I left before. I was so freaked out and it's all my fault. I should've been there with you guys to protect you...and I failed you. I'm so sorry." I motion him to come sit on the bed.

"Listen to me, David. It wasn't your fault, okay? None of this was your fault. We didn't know what they were going to do. And the most important thing is that you were there to rescue me. I'm so thankful for you." I pull David down to me and we hug.

"But still, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left. You needed me, once again, and I bailed."

"Don't worry about it. Selena was here." Selena walks into the room at that moment with a bottle of water. She pours it into a cup with a straw and gives it to me. It tastes soo good. I didn't realize I was that thirsty.

David walks back over to the table he set the flowers and candy on, and gives them to Selena.

"Um, these flowers are for you...as an apology, for you know...everything." Then he walks over to my bed and gives me the candy.

"And these, my dear, are for you. Hospital food sucks, so I thought you would appreciate some normal food. And what's more normal then sugar filled candy!?" We all laugh and then fall into a pleasant silence.

Selena is the first to break the silence by telling me about my second operation.

"So, they didn't find another fragment. They said it must've just been a left over infection, or something. I don't really remember. But you're on antibiotics now, and you won't be able to leave for two days. They want to make sure the infection is gone before they discharge you." I sigh. I guess another two days at the hospital can't hurt anyone.

"Um..well I have to get going, guys. I have to report to my boss. I hope you feel better soon, Demi. I'll see ya'll later."

"Hey, hey, hey now. Aren't I your boss?" I jokingly ask.

"Well yeah, but I need to talk to the company boss."

"Oh okay, I gotchu. Alright, bye. Thanks for stopping by and for the gifts. It all means a lot to me." David nods and then leaves. Selena sits back down in her corner and we just look at each other.

"So...I've been thinking. I really need to tell my fans about this somehow. And I don't really know how to begin. So can we take a picture together in this bed and tweet it? I mean, it's a really bad way to let everyone know I'm in the hospital, but if they see us smiling, maybe they won't think it's for a horrible reason."

"Yeah, that's a good idea actually." Selena stands up and gets her phone out of her purse.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" I shrug my shoulders. Selena chuckles.

"So do you want to do it kind of like how we were sitting before? You in between my legs?" I start bursting out in laughter.

"Yes, Selena. Let's send the world a picture of me between your legs in a hospital gown. It's totally normal to be going down on your girlfriend when you're injured and showing the world." We both laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that...but that idea doesn't sound too bad..." I shake my head.

"Damn, Lena. Here I am injured, and there you are horny. I don't know if I can exactly do my best like this.." I joke back with her.

"No, no. I didn't mean you. I meant let me do it to you... as a, I don't know. A get well soon present?" I can tell Selena's not joking now. But what if someone walks in, that'd be super awkward.

"No, Lena. It's okay. I'm fine with you just being here. Let's just take this picture and tweet it." I get positioned in Selena's lap, and we both place a big smile on our faces.

I don't know how to caption the picture, so I just post it as it is. There is a huge amount of retweets, favorites and replies right away. Everyone wants to know what happened to me, but I turn off the phone and set it on the table besides my bed. I just don't feel like reading all of the rumors right now.

"So, about what we were talking about," Selena begins. "I really want to do it for you. Just let me do it. I want to make you feel better, and besides I miss you. I miss your body, and your taste...I miss touching you and kissing you. I miss hearing you moan my name." I'm really up to this idea. We haven't exactly done anything since this whole kidnapping thing, so I let Selena do what she wants to do.

"Okay, baby. You can do it. But this is by far the most absurd places you've gone down on me." Selena smiles really wide, stands up to close the door and comes back to the bed.

She climbs onto the bed, then on top of me, careful not to sit on my leg. She kisses me, then proceeds to take my hospital gown off.

"No, Sel. Leave it on. You have easy access already... If someone walks in on us, it'll be easier to pull the gown down rather then put it on again." She complies with my wish, and trails kisses down my body. I feel the burning sensation in between my legs, and I just want her to do her thing on me. She places one solo kiss on my clit, but then comes back up and kisses me on my lips. We begins battling with our tongues.

I gasp when she inserts two fingers inside of me. She pumps them in and out, touching the walls. Oh God, it feels so good.

"Lena.." I moan, and she knows that's her queue. She inserts another finger and curls it up and hits my spot. I feel the liquid drip down her fingers and she stops kissing me. She seductively sucks on her fingers, then asks me if I want to taste myself. I normally wouldn't, but I know how much it turns her on so I begin slowly sucking on her fingers as she moans.

I bit down on her fingers when I'm all done, and she goes back down, planting kissing on my legs. She sucks on my thighs, and I feel like I'm in heaven, but I need my release. I push her head down onto me and feel her start working her magical tongue. She was right, this does make me feel better. A lot better.

As I near my limit, I arch my back and press my clit harder onto her tongue. She bites down on it, and I come all around her mouth. She slows down her fingers and helps me ride out my orgasm as I shake and whisper her name.


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is the second to last chapter for this story. I feel like I'm unnecessarily dragging it out. As there's alot to wrap up, these will be longer chapters.**

**I'm writing an odd one shot that I may or may not post. It's Mitchie and Damon from the Vampire Diaries. My friend asked me to write it, so I am. I'll be focusing on Nightingale and starting a Nemi fanfic soon! They were so cute at the TCA that I'm still trying to recover.**

**You guys can start making requests on one shots and stories, no matter how weird you think they are, I'll try to work with it. **

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. I love reading your reviews. Thank you so much for supporting me on my first fanfiction. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V **

It's been a week since I got out of the hospital, and the response I've gotten from the media and my fans has been amazingly supportive. Of course, I had to explain everything, or almost everything, so I wouldn't get crazy rumors going on about me. But as most people know, even the un-dying truth doesn't stop rumors from being spread, and there are MANY rumors as to what happened to me going around. I've heard everything from "Demi Lovato gang member?" to "Demi Lovato gets attacked by animal", like I clearly made a statement to the press, and have repeated it in interviews, that I witnessed a murder and was black mailed by some big shot dude.

Needless to say, my fans believe me, and are doing everything they can to try to find these guys. It's so...awesome to see what they will do for me. The local police units here are searching, and local unis (uniform officers) from other countries are looking for these guys as well. They think they're part of some Russian mafia that almost every federal bureau in the world is looking for.

In the week I've gotten back from the hospital, Selena and I have gotten married. We realized that your life can be taken away at any moment, and we couldn't wait another day. It wasn't anything really special, just us going to the court, but we're having a reception/party soon with all of our friends and family. It was perfect even though it wasn't anything big...

"_Hey babe, are you almost ready? We have to go soon." Selena steps out of the bathroom in a really beautiful white dress. It's not long, it reaches just above her knees, revealing her really, really sexy long legs. It's a strapless dress that has a solid white underline and a lacey flower pattern over the front. The cut off is somewhat longer in the back and shorter in the front. It's sexy and looks soooo good on her. Her hair is curled, and she has very light make up on. _

_I, on the other hand, am wearing a red dress that probably reveals way too much cleavage for going out in public, but it's meant to impress Selena and only her. There's a V-cut off that doesn't end till a couple inches below my boobs. It has flowerish patterns on it, and occasionally has openings to show my skin. It's very form fitting, and quite honestly, I think I look down right hot. In the time I got out of the hospital, I also dyed my hair a golden blonde and cut it. I love it. My hair is somewhat curled, but somewhat wavy and falls right below my shoulders. _

_Selena stops in her track and looks up at me. "Oh...my...God, Demi. You look..really hot. If we weren't going to be late, I would take that dress off of you and have my way with you." I laugh and walk towards Selena._

_I put my arm around her and she does the same, and we look into the mirror._

_"Damn, we're one sexy couple." I turn towards Selena and kiss her. _

_"That we are, but we both know you're the one that makes us a sexy couple." I laugh, walk over to the closet and slip into my black stilettos._

_"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go, Sel."_

_We drive the ten minutes to the court and I'm so, so nervous. The butterflies in my stomach don't cease to end and as we're waiting for the justice of the peace to come off her lunch break, my foot is in constant motion. _

_"Dems, calm down, it's okay! I'm nervous too, but we're in this together." Selena says as she places her hand on the thigh of the leg that's bouncing. She rubs my thigh, and starts creeping up._

_"Sel..."_

_"Demi..."_

_"Oh god," I moan as she starts teasing me. "No, Sel, stop. Not here."_

_"You wore that dress to tease me, this is only fair."_

_"Selena, we're in a government building...about to get married. Not here. You can do whatever to me after we get married." Selena sighs and gives up, but not before rubbing really fast and hard, making it even harder for me to have her stop. _

_"Hello, I'm Judge Amy. You are definitely Demi Lovato, so you must be Selena. It's nice to meet you both! I'm a big fan, Ms. Lovato." We shake hands, and I smile back at her._

_"Demi, call me Demi, please!"_

_"Come in, come in! I just need to get a few things ready, and we'll be all set to go shortly! Do you mind me asking for a picture and autograph?" I shake my head no._

_"No, of course not. That's not a problem!"_

_"I would like Selena in it too, so I'm going to get my assistant to take the picture, I'll be right back!" Judge Amy disappears behind a wooden door._

_"I will never understand why people want me to be in the picture, too. It's weird."_

_"It's not weird because you're my fiancee, about to me my wife. You are as important as I am because you're the subject behind so many of my songs. Without you, I would have nothing to sing about."_

_"That's true, I am kind of a big deal!" We both laugh as Judge Amy comes back in with her assistant._

_"This is Bruce, my assistant. Bruce, this is Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez." Bruce nods to acknowledge us, and we take the picture. I sign the picture once Bruce prints it out from the computer, and we're finally ready to do this._

_"Okay, Demi and Selena. Stand here and here." The ceremony goes wonderfully. We didn't do special vows, because we decided we'd do the vows at the celebration with everyone else so we wouldn't have to go through the emotions twice, and our family and friends would see our real reactions and emotions. _

_"Hi." Selena stands in front of me outside the courthouse._

_"Hi." I smile at Selena, and she takes this as an invitation to step closer to me._

_"I can officially say you're mine." This time I take a step in closer._

_"I've always been yours, but now you can call me your wife." _

_"I like the ring of that, my wife. Demi, my wife." Selena leans in and gives me a sweet kiss. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around her._

_"I like the sound of that too, wifey."_

"Hey Dems, are you busy? I have some things to talk to you about." I glance over my shoulder and see Selena walk into the room.

"No, baby, I'm not busy. Just thinking."

"Anything worth mentioning?" Selena sits on the bed next to me and starts scratching my back lightly.

"Mmmmm, that feels good," I close my eyes and lean back into her hands. "Over to the right a little, up, up, yeah right there. Mmm."

"I bet I know what else would feel good..." I lean my head back so I'm looking at Selena upside down. She winks at me and leans down to kiss my nose.

"I know that'd feel good too, but that's all we've been doing since we've gotten married." Selena smirks.

"Not my fault I love enjoying my wife's body.." I laugh and sit up.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Selena's face falls somber and I know that what I'm about to hear isn't going to be good.

"Lena..just tell me. How bad can it be?" She looks at me, and I can see the concern and worry behind her eyes.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

I'm not about to tell Demi what you're thinking I'm about to tell her, although I should and still have to. You'd think I would've told her before we got married, but it's never a good time and now I'm not so sure I'm even going to tell her at all. Our marriage and relationship has been so good so far that I don't want to take any chances with messing that up.

This news is actually bad, and disappointing. It's sure to piss Demi off and I have no idea how I'm supposed to word it.

"Lena...tell me. Right now, tell me." I look up at Demi's eyes. They're turning a dark, dark color and glossing over. She's already pissed, and I haven't even tol her.

"God damnit, Selena. Tell me!" I sigh.

"Fine, fine. Just please calm down...you need to calm down before I tell you because this is upsetting." Demi takes three deep breathes in and out.

"Okay, fine, I'm calm. Now tell me."

"I just got off the phone with the police..." Demi nods.

"And...? That's a good sign right?"

"No..because they called to tell us that they found the guy-"

"THAT'S GREAT! THIS IS GOOD NEWS, SELE-" I cut Demi off before she can get even more excited about something that's not good.

"They found the guys, but they let them go. They lost them."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THEY LOST THEM?! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING LOSE THEM?!"

"I don't know..he said they were following them, and the next second they disappeared."

"WHO THE FUCK LOST THEM? I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW! WHO LOST THEM! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!" Demi has gotten up now and is pacing around the room. I stand up as well.

"Demi..Demi..."

"WHO LOST THEM?" I step closer to Demi, and reach out to touch her arm.

"NO, DON'T _FUCKING_ TOUCH ME, SELENA." I step back and sit back down on the bed, and silently let the tears stream down my face. When Demi gets this mad, it can end really badly.

"I'm sorry, Sel. I didn't mean it like that...I'm just so FUCKING PISSED. I just didn't want me to hurt you. You know how I can get when I'm like this." Demi sits down for a second to comfort me, but a minute later, the anger rises back up and she's pacing around the room yelling again.

"Demi...listen to me...DEMI LISTEN!" I begin shouting when I realize Demi isn't paying attention.

"WHAT?!"

"You can't do this. You have to stop. You're hurting yourself. They'll get them again, babe, they will. Please calm down. This...this anger is NOT healthy for you."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT IS AND ISN'T GOOD FOR ME, SELENA!" Demi stops pacing and is violently shaking now. Just as I'm about to stand up, Demi starts throwing everything in sight and is creating a huge mess. She starts kicking and clearing everything off of the dresser. I have NEVER seen her like this, and frankly, I'm scared and I don't know what to do.

"Okay. Demi, you're scaring me so I'm leaving. Call me when you've calmed down." I make my way through the room, stepping over the various things Demi has thrown onto it.

"WHATEVER." I slam the bedroom door behind me and make my way out of the house, but not before Dianna stops me.

"What's wrong? Are you guys fighting?"

"No, I just got bad news about Demi's kidnappers and Demi isn't reacting to it too well."

"Oh, well you leave and take the time you need, and I'll go on up to talk to her." I shake my head.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, she's throwing things and the room is a mess." Dianna sighs.

"Oh, Demi. My little Demi. She hasn't done anything like this in a long time. Do you know if she's been taking her medication?"

"No, I have no idea. She doesn't like to take them in front of me because she thinks it makes me see her as crazy and mentally unstable."

"Do you know where she keeps them? She probably hasn't taken them..."

"Uh..yeah. In her car. In the glove compartment."

"Alright. I'll give them to her while you go out, okay? And when you come back I'll help you girls pack your things. You guys have to be in your new apartment by Thursday." I totally forgot about moving out. Everything has been so crazy, it's completely passed my mind.

"Oh. Right. I forgot. Thanks, Dianna. I'll be back in an hour or two. I have my phone." Dianna gives me a weak smile and follows me to Demi's car. I open the garage and walk onto the driveway where my car is parked and leave. I don't know where I'm going, just as long as I'm not around Demi right now.

* * *

**Dianna's P.O.V**

As I walk upstairs, I can hear Demi still throwing stuff around her room. Demi hasn't been this bad since a very long time. It's probably been ten years since she's been this bad. We got her therapy, meds and she started taking yoga to learn to calm down easier and faster, but since then she's stopped going to therapy and has stopped taking yoga. She's always been good about taking her medications even though she always thought it made her seem crazy, but apparently she stopped taking those recently as well. I approach her door and knock.

"Demetria, it's mom. Let me in. Let's talk." I hear the thrashing stop, and Demi opens the door. She looks awful. Her eyes are red and swollen, and her make-up is running down her face. Her hands are bleeding, from punching the walls, I assume, as I see holes in the walls.

"Don't call me Demetria, you know I don't like it." She opens the door wider to let me in. I maneuver around everything on the floor. Oh, Demi, my baby. My heart breaks as I look at all the damage to the room and to her.

"Sorry, Demi." I start unscrewing the water bottle.

"Here, baby. Come take your meds. When was the last time you took them?" Demi stand in the middle of the room shaking her head no.

"Demi, please. You're not yourself when you're like this. You can't not take them, you're hurting yourself."

"You're sounding like Selena," she responds coldly.

"You scared her, you know. She's never seen you like this. She was really scared, I could tell by her face and eyes."

"I know. She told me...then she left." Demi's lip starts to quiver and she comes running to me and sits in my lap.

"Baby, my little baby. You're okay, honey. You're okay." Demi curls up more, almost so she's in a ball on my lap, and buries her head in my chest and starts crying.

"I lost her didn't I, mom? I scared her away and she's never going to come back."

"No, baby, no. You didn't scare her away. Yes, she was scared but she's coming back. I talked to her, she's coming back. She just needed space. She's coming back soon and we're going to pack up your stuff so you can move into your apartment on Thursday."

"No, mom. She's not coming back. You didn't see her face. I scared her so badly, and now she's not coming back."

"Demetria, you listen to me right now! Selena IS coming back. Okay, baby? She's coming. Here, do you want to talk to her?" I pull my cellphone out of my pocket and dial Selena's number before Demi can even respond. She picks up on the third ring and I hand the phone to Demi.

"Hello?" Demi doesn't say anything, she just cries.

"Demi? Is that you? Dems, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Demi starts uncontrollably sobbing at this, and I reach to take the phone, but Demi shakes her head no.

"I'm gonna be downstairs making dinner, okay? Bring my phone down when you're done." I set Demi down on the bed and make my way out of the room.

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

"Lena..are...are you coming back? I'm so sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to s-scare you. I t-took my meds and I feel better. I promise not to ever n-not take them again. I c-can't lose you. I'm so s-sorry." I finally get my sentence out while constantly wiping my eyes, and wiping my nose.

"Demi, I'm coming home right now. It's not your fault, baby. I was just scared. I've never seen you like that. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise. I will always be here for you." I sigh a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"Okay..I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dems. I forgive you. Let me get off the phone now though, I can't talk and drive at the same time. I'll be home in five minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." I press the end button, and leave my room to give my mom her phone back.

"Hey Demi. So you know she's not leaving you now, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for having me talk to her. I feel better now, but still awful for how I scared her. She's never going to trust me again to not hurt her." I sigh and take a seat at the bar.

"Oh, honey. You didn't hurt her. You didn't even touch her. Sure, she may be scared but I know she knows you'd never hit her."

"I hope she knows that..." My mom stops cooking and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"She knows, don't worry baby." I pull out of the hug and give my mom a smile.

"But, Demi, you have to take your meds everyday. No matter what. I can't watch you go through everything you went through as a child...that was one of the most painful things to watch because there was no way I could help you."

"Okay, mommy. I promise." Just as we finish our conversation, Selena walks through the door.

"Hey Dems, Dianna." I run to her and hug her.

"Damn, Dems. I've only been gone for like an hour."

"I know but I miss you the second you leave. I'm so sorry, baby." I squeeze Selena really hard, and she lets out a groan.

"It's okay, Demi. I forgive you. Now please let go, I can't breathe!" I laugh.

"Okay, girls. Dinner's ready. After we eat, we'll start packing you guys up!" I groan. Ugh, I hate packing. It's literally such a struggle. Before I sit down to eat, I grab Selena and pose for a picture with her. I kiss her cheek and snap the picture. I open Twitter and caption "Dinner with my wifey and mommy :)." I haven't released the information to the public about us getting married because we wanted to have time alone before everyone was all over us. I think it's the perfect time. Everything is going well, I'm in love and I'm happy.

"Aww that was cute, Dems! But are you sure you're ready for everyone to know?"

"I'm more than sure. I love you and nothing could change that."

We all sit down and eat my mom's delicious dinner.

"Hey mom, where's everyone else? No one's home!"

"Oh, your dad took your sisters out for the day to give me some much needed time alone." I frown.

"Oh..I'm sorry I ruined your day with my craziness."

"You didn't ruin it, and I had a very good day besides that, so it's okay."

Once we finish dinner, I help my mom clean up the dishes and head upstairs to start packing.

"I'll be right up, girls! Just give me a minute," my mom yells from downstairs. I walk into my room and I instantly regret my decision earlier to throw everything around. It's a disaster and I don't know how we're going to pack when I still need to clean this up.

"Ugh, I made a mess! I'm so dumb." Selena comes out of the bathroom.

"Yes, you did make a mess indeed, but you are not dumb. You just got angry. It's okay, I'll help you clean up."

"No, I can't have you do that."

"Dems, I'm your wife. Relax, I'm here through the highs and lows. I'm here to clean up your messes and laugh along with you through the good times, okay?"

"Okay." I nod and begin picking things up.

"DEMI! SELENA! COME DOWN! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" My heart drops. What if it's them?

"Do you want me to see who it is first?" Selena asks. I nod and Selena heads down. Once I hear Selena talking, I realize it's only David and proceed downstairs as well.

"Hi David!" I hug him and quickly step back when I smell alcohol on him. God, he's drunk out of his mind.

"You're drunk..." I state.

"Annnnd Seleeena is seexy. Shhhhee shoulddd kissss me agaaain. Sheeeee kisssed meee and I likeed itt. Selenaaa, can yoooou kissss me?"

"David, go home. You're drunk." Selena says.

"N-noooo. Kisssss me like yyou didddd befforee."

"What is he talking about, Selena?" I feel the tears well up, but I'm trying my hardest not to let them fall.

"Nothing, he's drunk."

"Nooo. You kisssed me that oneee daaaay whennn wee wereee looking for D-Demmmi. You kiiisssed me twiceee." I can't help but let the tears fall like rivers down my face now. I can't believe what I'm hearing. She cheated on me? Selena cheated on me?

"Selena...please tell me he's lying." The silence I receive from Selena tells me that what I'm hearing is the truth. I can't be here. Oh my God.

"Oh my God...Oh my God...oh my God..." I must've said oh my God twenty times before I finally stop crying.

"I can't be here right now. You...you cheated on me. Oh my God.." I wipe the tears from my face and run upstairs to get my purse and keys. Once I come back down I see David is gone and Selena is crying standing by the door.

"Demi, don't go. Please don't go. Can we talk?" I push past her and open the door.

"You know, this wouldn't have hurt as much if YOU had told me. What are you trying to hide from me? Oh my God, and you MARRIED me knowing you had cheated on me. I can't..." I walk out of the door and into my car. Right before closing the door, I hear Selena screaming.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Fun fact: I've had the ending to this story written out and planned out since May. **_

_**This is it. This is the end. Thank you, again, for reading and reviewing. I hope this story wasn't as shitty as I think it is. School starts for me next week but I'm going to try to put up the first chapter to a Nemi story.**_

_**Read the A/N at the end of this...there's more (exciting?) news.**_

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

I run. I decided I couldn't drive because I was crying too hard, so I ran. And ran, and ran, and ran. I'm five cities away from home, in woods, running.

She...my love, my life, cheated on me. Then MARRIED me knowing this..this lie. The amount of betrayal I feel right now is huge. I don't..I never would've thought she would've been one to cheat on me. SHE CHEATED ON ME WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED. What kind of person does this? My God. And it was with MY bodyguard.

Don't think about it, Demi. Just run.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

Once Demi slams the door, I slide down it sobbing and screaming. How could I have done this to her? I cheated on her then proceeded to marry her not telling her of it. Our marriage was founded on my lie..my cheating. I'm such a horrible person. I...I need to...there's absolutely nothing I can do to right this.

"Selena..." Oh God, now Dianna is going to bitch me out.

"Please...don't," I let out between sobs. "I know what you're about to say, and I can't hear it right now. I know I fucked...messed up big time. And I'm sorry, I'm way beyond sorry. I don't know what to do, Dianna. She's going to leave me." Dianna sits down next to me and gently strokes my shoulder and arm.

"Yes, what you did was wrong. Beyond wrong, and I'm so angry at you for doing that to my baby. But I know the period when Demi was kidnapped was really hard for you, and I can see why you did what you did. You needed comforting, and maybe David took advantage of you. You were so stressed and scared and lonely, it makes sense. I forgive you. Demi will too, eventually. But she needs time. I know she'll need time. She wouldn't dare think of divorcing you because she's way too in love with you, but she won't be here. She probably won't live with you." Wow, I think. I've barely been married and my wife is already walking out on me. Way to go, Selena.

"I don't know if I can deal with that.." My crying has subdued, but as soon as I utter that sentence and fully process what it means, my upper lip begins to quiver and the tears fall, again.

"...Selena," Dianna begins, "You made a decision, one that you've ended up regretting, and all choices have consequences. This is the consequence. I'm sure you've already thought about it considering you didn't tell Demi about it." I bury my face in my hands. I'm so _fucking_ stupid.

"You're not stupid, Selena. You just made a stupid decision." I hadn't realized I said that out loud. But it's true, I am stupid. My decision was stupid. Everything about me is stupid. I couldn't even keep the one thing I can't live without. God.

"It sure doesn't feel that way." Dianna doesn't answer me, and instead stands up to answer her phone that's been ringing non-stop for a few minutes now.

"Hello? Yes this is she, who's calling? Oh, Detective Aspen. Yes I was ju-" I zone out for the rest of the conversation. Memories of Demi and I play in my head, and it brings a smile to my face, for a second...before I remember what I did.

"Well that was Detective Aspen. He have me some really good news. I'm going to call Demi and ask her to come home." She won't come back..not if I'm here.

"Okay, I'll just um, go to my house for a while."

"No, stay. You both need to hear this."

Dianna calls Demi and naturally, Demi doesn't pick up.

"Selena, can I see your phone? She might answer if she sees it's you calling." Ha. Fat chance. I get my phone anyway and hand it to her, and surprisingly Demi answers. I can hear her yelling through the phone.

"What the_ fuck_ do you want? I need space." I cringe when I hear that knowing it was directed to me, not her mom.

"Demi, honey, it's mom. Where are you? You need to come home."

"No, I'm not coming home. I need space, okay? Just...leave me alone please."

"Demi, please come home. It's about them.." There's a silence on Demi's end and Dianna looks down at the phone and sees Demi hung up.

"I hope that means she's on her way," Dianna says.

"You said it's news about them... what is it?"

"You'll hear it soon, I want to tell Demi and you at the same time."

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

I hang up on my mom. What sick game is she trying to play? Good news..regarding them. Ha, nice try, mom. I'm not coming home.

I approach a main street having no idea where I am, and turn my head to the left to see a whole bunch of police, fire truck and ambulance sirens and lights. What the hell happened? I walk in that direction, to ask someone where I am because frankly I have no idea whatsoever.

I walk up to a female police officer, quite attractive I must say.

"Um, excuse me? I have a quick question." She turns around and looks very stressed out.

"Quickly, I have a triple homicide to look into to." Triple homicide? Doesn't that make the person a serial killer? Who cares.

"Triple homicide?" I ask anyway, not thinking before talking.

"Yes, triple homicide. Looks like a mob hit or something. I don't know. These guys are huge and look Russian." I freeze in place.

"Can...can I see?"

"The bodies? No."

"P-please. I think..I think I know those men."

"Are they relatives? Friends?" I shake my head.

"No. My captures."

"Oh my, you're Demi Lovato...you were kidnapped. They're looking for the guys, right?" I nod yes.

"Okay, hon. You can look. Follow me." I follow her to the crime scene tape lines where she shows her badge to the officer manning it, and lifts the tape for me. I see a mound of something, covered by blankets. I'm assuming those are the bodies.

"Lane, this is Demi Lovato. I need to see if she can ID these bodies as her captures, can you show the faces?" Lane nods. She must be the M.E. She slowly lifts the blanket off all three of the faces and I was right. They are my captures. But this isn't all of them.

"By your expression and silence I'm taking it that these are them."

"Yes." Lane covers the faces again and mutters something about being grateful she doesn't have to ID them.

"Okay, follow me. I need to alert FBI and other people about this." My mom wasn't kidding, she did have news about them.

"Uh..is it okay...if I go home? I'll give you my number if you need anything else, but I need to go home."

"Sure." I being walking towards my car when I remember I don't have a car with me. I ran here. I turn back around.

"Can someone give me a ride home? I ran here and I don't exactly know where here is." Detective Heathy, as I read on her name badge, brings an officer over.

"Ben, can you drive Ms. Lovato home, please?"

"Sure can. This way, Ms. Lovato." I follow him into a squad car and I feel really uncomfortable. I'm not a criminal and this is weird being in a cop car.

"It's weird, right? Sitting in a police car? I can tell. Everyone is always uncomfortable." I laugh, kind of. I then give him my address and I remain silent the whole way home.

It takes us two hours to get home. I must've been running for hours. I look at the clock and see it's 9pm. I've been gone for six hours. I thank Ben as I get out of the car and head inside.

"Demi, good you're home. Sit down." My mom "greets" me at the door.

"No need. I saw them."

"What do you mean you saw them?"

"I kind of walked in on the crime scene and ID'd them as my captures. They're dead." My mom looks at me puzzled.

"How in the hell did you end up two hours away from home?"

"I ran," I say causally. I notice Selena isn't here. Good, I couldn't face her right now anyway.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you say you ran? Are you fucking crazy?" I shrug.

"Maybe." I walk away from my mom and head into our..my room, shocked when I see Selena lying on the bed.

"What are you doing here," I ask coldly.

"Your mom told me to stay so she could tell us together the news."

"The news is that they're dead. You can leave now."

"How did you hear that? Your mom told you?"

"No, I saw. Now leave." I feel horrible treating Selena this way, but I'm heartbroken and really hurt. And tired.

"Okay, I'll leave. But please call me when you're ready to talk. I'm really sorry, Demi.."

"Okay." Before she leaves, Selena turns back around and kisses me on the cheek, and instantly I feel as if I can forget everything and move on. But I don't do or say anything, and I watch her leave.

* * *

**Selena's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since I left Demi's house and three weeks since I've last seen or spoken to her. Dianna calls me every couple days checking up on me, and telling me about Demi. Demi is a mess, Dianna says. She doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, doesn't talk about it. I can relate. I've locked myself in my room and sleep and cry. Cry mostly, though.

I roll out of my bed and walk towards the shower. I haven't showered in three days and I desperately need one. I get all my clothes and towels and set them on the counter. I turn on the water as hot as it'll go, but just as I'm stepping into the shower my phone begins ringing. I walk out of the bathroom naked and look at my phone and can't believe what I'm seeing. She's calling me.

"Hello." I answer.

"We need to talk. Meet me at Wing Park at the lakefront in an hour."

"Okay," I respond.

"Okay, bye." She hangs up and I'm left speechless. Why is she asking me to meet her the place we had our first date? I run back into the bathroom and shower quickly.

I get to the lakefront five minutes before the time and notice how misty and foggy it is. It'll probably storm soon. I see Demi already sitting there, on the swings. She's not swinging, just sitting staring out at the water. I walk up and sit in the swing next to her.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Demi begins talking, and I start crying.

"I've been thinking a lot about us...and what you did..."

* * *

"Selena, I can't just stay when you're lying to me and keeping things from me. I told you everything, I tell you everything.

I would've never thought to cheat on you. You kissed David. You lied to me, and then married me, not even mentioning what you did. And the whole time I was thinking our marriage was perfect..but it wasn't. You stained it. How am I just supposed to stay when you're keeping things from me?

This is a marriage. An I tell you, you tell me everything deal. An I will love you and be faithful to you forever deal. That's not fair to me...to be with someone who, even if only for a second, thought of someone else in a sexual way enough to kiss them and...I can't, Selena. I need a break. You clearly don't know what you want. What do you want, Sel?" Demi asks. Selena hangs her head and stares at the lake before them and without a sound, Demi quietly slips away and walks away into the mist. The once smooth water begins to ripple as each tear drop falls from Selena's eyes.

" You, Demi. I want you. I want you to," Selena looks up to finish her sentence but sees that Demi has disappeared. Stay, thinks Selena.. I want you to stay.

* * *

_**Okay. It's over. That's the end. **_

_**Now the good news. There will be a sequel. Yay!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**_

_**Lots of love XX**_


End file.
